Mew Mew Power Remake!
by Sakuraaa
Summary: .A Fluffy Remake To Tokyo mew mew, Warning: There is definitely no Masaya, but there is Ryou and ichigo love.   -   IXR Supernatural with a twist of romance of an adventure!
1. turning into a catNya!

**Mew Mew Power Episode 1**

Zoey: Guys, i think it would be cool to chill out at cafe mew mew.

Megan: i heard their was 2 guys running it, but why would guys want a cafe what's pink?

Mimi: it sounds weird.

Zoey: please guys... i just want to see if Elliot, would, you know...

Megan: your going to ask him out!

Mimi: you should really go for it!

Zoey: (giggles) come on lets go!

Megan & Mimi: Zoey's Going To Get A Boyfriend!

Zoey: Maybe, i don't know if it will work yet.

They walk to Cafe Mew Mew, Megan and Mimi still giving Zoey Grief, they enter the pink cafe and when she saw Elliot her cheeks went red.

Elliot: Hey, Zoey are you here for the Strawberry Tart?

Zoey: Um, No, actually i was here to ask you if you would... um... like to go to the park, together.

Elliot: No, Thanks.

Zoey: Huh! (her face turns really red) 'i blew it!'

Elliot: i'm only kidding, this Saturday then?

Zoey: ...

Elliot: Meet me near the water fall in the park at ten. (walks away to go look for wesley)

Zoey: Yes! Megan, Mimi i've got a date!

Megan: i knew you could do it!

Mimi: i can't believe your going out with Elliot!

Megan: we were watching the whole time!

Mimi and Megan: You Rule Zoey!

Saturday, 8:40

Zoey: (wakes up and looks at clock) aw no! I'm late for my first date!

Team up song.

Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na

I didn't count on this,

Before my very first kiss.

This isn't the path we choose,

But there's so much we could lose.

TEAM UP! (team up!)

Are You up for it?

Put your hand in mine,

It's a perfect fit.

TEAM UP! (team up!)

Cause it's up to us,

But it's hard to save the world when your fallin' in love.

Na Na Na Na Na.

If we band together, like birds of a feather,

We'll be friends forever going up, Up, UP!

TEAM UP! (Na Na Na)

Cause it's not to late;

We can save the day if we collaborate.

TEAM UP! (team up!)

Cause it's up to us, but it's hard to save the world,

Yeah, It's hard to save the the world...

When your falling in,

Love, Na Na Na Na Na.

End song

Zoey: Where is he? (looks around the park) he was supposed to be here...

Elliot comes behind her and tickles her.

Zoey: Hey, Stop that (giggles)

Elliot: Hey, zoey.

Zoey: Sorry if i'm late, i just kinda, slept in?

Elliot: heh, your not late your early (Zoey's Face Goes AS Red As A Strawberry) Come on.

Zoey: It's a really nice day today.

Elliot spots a pretty Lavender flower, plucks it from the ground and gives it to zoey

(A.I: A lavender flower represents beauty, solitude and admiration. The lavender flowers are a token of grace, refinement and elegance. The lavender blossoms convey a message of a feminine beauty.)

Zoey blushes abit looking up at Elliot's Deep Blue Shiny eyes.

Elliot's phone starts ringing (it's one of those phones what you don't have to put up to your ear, and you can see the person who's calling) it was Wesley.

Elliot: Wesley, what's wrong?

Wesley: Sorry to interrupt but we need to start the project right now.

Elliot: (sighs) Got that. (ends call)

Zoey: where are you going...?

Elliot: Zoey, i need to go do something in cafe mew mew, will you wait here for me?

Zoey: (Grins) Only if you bring me back a Strawberry tart!

Elliot: Strawberry, don't bet on it. (smirks)

Zoey: Jerk...

Elliot runs to the cafe's basement where Wesley was.

Wesley: Elliot, it appears your date is infused with the Iriomite wildcat.

Elliot: We've found her... the leader of the mews.

Wesley: Elliot.

Elliot: I'm on it. (puts thumb on the red button) ok here goes nothing (presses button) engaged.

The earth starts shaking.

Zoey: what's that? What's going on? Where is Elliot! (sees a red light on top of the cafe and a bring light surrounding her)

A While Later.

Zoey: i feel so great (sighs) Meow, why did i just do that?

Elliot: finally awake...

Zoey: why's the sun going down?

Elliot: because it's 7'oclock.

Zoey: yeah i know that. Anyway, what have you been doing?

Elliot: nothing much, watching the clouds, listening to you snore

Zoey: Watching the clouds huh? (Sweat drops) i can't believe i snored, how embarrassing

Elliot: come on, it's time you got home.

Zoey: um, yeah.

Elliot: i'll walk you.

At School the next day

Mimi: You did what?

Megan: who sleeps on their FIRST date, who does that?

Mimi: maybe she got bored of him.

Zoey: it wasn't my fault, i saw this light and- aw never mind you wont believe me anyway.

Megan: what if you where like, drooling all over yourself Zoey, or talking in your sleep?

Zoey: Stop Rubbing it in! It was no big deal, Elliot already said so on the phone.

Mimi: tell me you didn't call the next day, zoey, your supposed to wait at least two days after a date to call the guy, i Reid that in a magazine article.

(A.W: well to tell you this, Mimi, you can't always believe what that stuff says.)

Zoey: for your information i called that night, i mean, aw already i know it sound bad but it's ok cuz you see, i mean, when i called him he was all "oh, hey zoey" and i was all "hi, i'm so sorry for i feel asleep on you today, but i had a really nice time, thank you" and he was all "oh, it's ok zoey, i had a nice time to, we should do it again sometime" See! And then he said "make sure you come to the cafe before you go back to classes again" oh no!

Megan: zoey you better hurry!

Mimi: yeah.

End Part 1

Start Part 2

zoey: Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Megan: quick zoey!

Mimi: don't want to be late, do you?

zoey: just as i thought... (looks inside cafe seeing its packed) we'll just wait...!

elliot fangirls: Elliot! (they said dreamily)

Mimi: seriously, she's going to have to put up with that...

Megan: and she finally got a date with that popular shirogane-san...

Mimi: no Helping it, might as well give up here and try again during lunch break.

Zoey: that's ok, if everyone finds out, it would be hectic, but i was on a date yesterday! (she looks at her picture what Elliot gave her which had him and her hugging)

Megan: what's that?

Zoey: this is (just then mim got pushed into zoey, and her picture flew into the air) Ah, my... (try's to reach for her picture) got it!

Megan: Zoey! Look out!

Zoey: (notices that she was on the edge of a railing at the school *they had to run back to the school to get the picture back lol*) Gwaaaaaaah! (falls off)

Megan&mimi: Zoey!

Zoey: (does flips and lands on the ground safely when Elliot had some visions of zoey falling) Eh? What was that just now...

People: (cheering) Awesome!

Megan: Are you alright, zoey?

(zoey gets embarrassed and quickly runs away)

Mimi: Ah, Zoey!

(in class)

Mimi: zoey? Hey ichigo!

Zoey: (yawns and wipes her eyes) Gonna rain today, huh?

mimi: with this good weather?

Megan: Don't sit there half-asleep! If you don't hurry and eat lunch, you'll lose your chance at seeing Elliot again!

Zoey: (shoots up from her seat) That's right! Have to hurry, lets go eat!

Mimi: but still, you were amazing this morning, zoey.

Megan: yep, yep. That was so amazing!

Zoey: I surprised myself too~Nyan! I thought maybe, i was going to die at the time, but... For me to land that well... (spots fishy's leans forward and grabs one with her teeth)

Mimi: Zoey?

Megan: What Are you doing?

Zoey: (wakes up from fantasy land and spits fish out, and starts laughing nervously) Oh my, my mouth... (runs away still laughing hysterically)

Megan: zoey!

*At the cafe*

Zoey: (goes raged and a balloon pops up) Somehow I'm strange today! Why? (a balloon pops up with zoey asleep inside) I've been sleepy all morning, then all of a sudden i'm super-agile... (another balloon pops up with ichigo landing on the ground) i snap out of it to realize i have a fish in my mouth (yet another balloon pops up with zoey and a fishy in her mouth) this is just like... (an image of a iriomite wildcat appears and it meows) that dream...

Elliot: Zoey? (zoey looks over to see it was Elliot) so this is where you were hiding, huh?

Zoey: E-Elliot!

Elliot: i heard about what happened this morning from your friends, i was so worried... are you ok?

Zoey: yeah. More importantly, yesterday... (bows) thank you for yesturday~nyan. (covers mouth) 'did i just say "Nyan?"

Elliot: what's the matter?

Zoey: it's nothing~Nyan! (covers mouth again) i never said thanks, for you waiting for me that entire time...

Elliot: that's ok... Good weather again today, huh?

Zoey: Yeah, Nyan! But it's going to rain soon~Nyan! (covers mouth yet again) anyway, i don't really understand what happened... but i just got sleepy all of a sudden yesterday... (runs away) Nyan!

Elliot: Zoey!

*Later at the park*

Girl: huh, rain?

Boy: and it was such good weather earlier...

Girl: lets go, how annoying...

Zoey: (looks at the pink cafe) Strange after all! i... while i was waiting for Elliot yesterday, there was an earthquake... an then... Wha? Why did i fall asleep after that? (takes out the picture of her and Elliot hugging) Elliot... what's happening to me? (everything goes green for a second) what was that feeling i just had? Where? This way (runs off into a random direction :P) what? What? (looks over to see...) Elliot! He came for me? Ah... um, wait...! Geez... (trys to find another way to get to Elliot, but then a little floating jellyfish swarms through the park)

Elliot: zoey?

Zoey: wha-what?

(the jellyfish thing captures a mouse under a bench and turns into a moster)

Elliot: it's time...

Zoey: huh what is that? (the parasite tried to attack zoey but Elliot swooped down, caught her and jumped onto a tree)

Elliot: zoey are you alright?

Zoey: yeah, i guess...

Elliot: do me a favour...

Zoey: what?

Elliot: Defeat that. (points to parasite)

Zoey: What? Me? (Elliot grabs zoey and jumps onto another tree)

Elliot: no offense but, you're heavier than you look.

Zoey: Elliot! Please tell me! (she looks at the parasite long enough for Elliot to push her off the tree)

Zoey: NYAAAAN! (she lands on her feet) again... i... (the parasite comes closer slowly, zoey's eyes turn pink)

Elliot: zoey! You are special... Take this! (throws a pendant) Mew Ichigo!

Zoey: Mew... ichigo? (the picture of the cat appears again) that wasn't a dream... (zoey catches the pendant) they're boiling up... From inside my body...No...from inside my heart, words are... (power pendant appears) Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorpsis! (zoey scrunched up into a ball and unravelled herself, spreading a smile across her face, raising her hands across her face over her head, and spreads them, raising her hands above her head and spinning around a silk pink dress suddenly appearing on her body, hand little arm bands, and a dark pair of pink boots, a tail appeared out of her backside with a bell and a ribbon, a silk dark pink gloves, her cat ears and on one of her gloves a beautiful ribbon with a heart as the knot, she does a fantastic backflip showing her boots, then stands back up again and a little light coming from her hand as she spins around, then her power pendant comes into view again, raising her arms like she's scratching something, her whole outfit took place)

Elliot: Alright! We have Metaphorposis!

Zoey: what's with this outfit? (the parasite tried to lay a hit on zoey, but she ended up on jumping into the air doing flips and landing again) Words are floating up again... Strawberry bell! (the ribbon at the end of her tail flashed and a beautiful love heart shaped weapon hovered on her hand, she then grabbed it making a force field around herself, she fell backwards) Alright you monster! You wanna do it? (she jumped up to a high railing) Okay, you monster... you dare lay a finger on me? Ready! I'll give you quite a reward in return! (the parasite dived for her, but she dodged it by jumping into the air, Elliot looked shocked, zoey span around with her strawberry bell in hand) Ribbon Strawberry Check! (the parasite slowly faded back into a small rat it ran off quickly)

Elliot: Collection (mini mew quickly chomped down the jelly, while zoey just stared and sighed)

Elliot: Amazing, that was a huge success!

Zoey: like i said earlier, what's going on? I don't understand any of this! Explain please!

Elliot: (Elliot grabs zoey's chin softly his thumb rubbed her cheek) don't cry, now... you were the chosen one.

Zoey: (blushes) What?

Elliot: don't worry.

Wesley: (suddenly appears randomly) we'll explain all details.

Zoey: but...

Wesley: pleased to meet you, my name is Wesley J. Coolridge 111, Elliot, you've got quite a princess here... being able to escort a special lady... it's an honour. (Wesley kisses zoey's hand)

Zoey: A special... lady?

Elliot: come on lets go...

Zoey: go where? What? Just what's going on? I don't understand at all, Elliot! Wait for me!

Berry: hope you enjoyed that!

Ryou: i did! I did!

Berry: :D Ryou do the disclaimer

Ryou: (Puts on a very happy face) Berry does not own Tokyo mew mew/mew mew power. If she did me and ichigo would be together (looks over at ichigo and Masaya, then his smile disappears and his eyes start to fill up, he then runs away from the studio)

Berry: Ryou, Wait! (looks at readers) we'll see you next time kind, kind readers!


	2. A New ComradeNya!

Chapter 2 part 1

"a new comrade- justice lies in a real lady~Nyan!"

Zoey: this place...i thought so...A cute cafe!

(bong)

Wesley: we just opened recently.

Elliot: zoey...

Zoey: Eh?

Elliot: welcome to cafe mew mew, as well as...

Wesley: our secret hideout.

(the doors open revealing the all famous cafe mew mew XP)

Zoey: Waaaaa... what a beautiful place.

Elliot: of coarse you would know what it looks like, you've been here before...

Zoey: i know but, i really haven't noticed how beautiful it is!

Wesley: Now, could you please change into this? The locker room is over there. (points to the locker room with his spare hand, in the other a parcel with a pink ribbon holding it in place)

Zoey: Eh. What? Why do i have to change?

Elliot: Please just hurry up and do it.

Zoey: Hey! You might be my date but there's no reason to act like I'm a piece of garbage!

Wesley: Won't you try it on please? It's something for a special lady...

Zoey: okay.

Wesley: it's begun, isn't it? ...the mew project.

Elliot: Yes...

Wesley: Professor grant (Elliot's father) should be happy.

Elliot: if only he was alive, i wish i could show this to him.

Wesley (sighs) yes...

Zoey: Wuahh~! What is this? It's cute...cute! so cute!

Wesley: Fabulous! Looks good!

Elliot: yeah you look beautiful.

Zoey: R-Really?

Yeah. The best, great design to... the costume that is. (couldn't resist :P)

Zoey: What the hell do you mean?

Wesley: Now, Now, we're going to be together for a long time. Please you two, try and get along.

Zoey: together for a long time? What do you mean by that? Also, what was the meaning of leaving me to fight those monster?

Elliot: The one you fought wasn't a monster... yet a parasite...

Zoey: Parasite? (clicks fingers and a screen shot in front of them appears magically) what we are talking is aliens who possess animals ad turn them into savages.

Zoey: huh...? Aliens?

Elliot: we don't know what their purpose is, but the fact is, humans are approaching a crisis.

Zoey: just who are you guys anyway (she knows them, but she needs to know what they actually do)

Elliot: Just rich high school students...

Wesley: ...And owners of this place.

Elliot: To be honest, we are trying to guard against the aliens...our means of doing so is with red data animals.

Zoey: eh?

Elliot: you've heard of an Iriomote wildcat right?

Zoey: (nods head) Right!

Wesley: your infused with one...

Elliot: The DNA of red data animals have a strong power to protect their species...when these animals encounter a parasite, their DNA enables them to withstand the attacks of the parasitic alien...that's why we are searching for people who have the DNA of Red Data Animals.

Zoey: And...that's me?

Elliot: you're qualified. That's why you were able to transform into mew ichigo and use cat-like powers, ...and turn that parasite back into a mouse.

Zoey: B-but...but...that means I'm going to be a cat!

Elliot: that can't be helped. It comes with being able to use the Red Data Animals Power. (lights start to go back on)

Zoey: You're Kidding me, right? Because of that, weird things have been happening to me: i fell and landed safely on my feet, i feel sleepy all the time and i can predict the weather! It's a PROBLEM!

Elliot: (holds zoey's hand) i know this will be tough for you, but we've just got to try...

Wesley: It's a wonderful thing, zoey. It is rare to be chosen, to be the top lady.

Zoey: Top...Lady?

Elliot: if you think about it, guys will be falling at your feet... just like Elliot did. You could end up being an idol.

Zoey: ...Really? (she's in fantasy world!)

Wesley: Yup! So please, leave your dreams in our hands. (he kisses zoey's hand, Elliot then coughs and zoey's face goes bright red)

Elliot: Well, that's how it's going to be, you'll be fine (he rubs her cheek) ...Just do your best, friend of justice.

Zoey: What? How come it's only me?

Elliot: It's not just you, you have four companions.

Zoey: Companions?

Elliot: they have markings somewhere on their body. That will let you know. If you need help... Find them!

Zoey: Ehh! Wait, does it mean i also have it? (looks on her inner thigh seeing there was a little mew mark) Aahh! Since when! I wasn't aware! Hold on!

Elliot: please, stop screaming! Once our mission is complete, it'll disappear.

Zoey: Eeeh? But until that time it will be there? That's so cruel!

Wesley: My apologies... (clasps hands then opens them and a little fuzzy robot appears, it hovers over to zoey, flying in circles around her head) Cute!

Wesley: this is R2000. Please accept him. He has an alien sensor in him.

R2000: Nice to meet you, nice to meet you

Zoey: Nice to meet you too. (Pop) Eh...it got smaller.

Elliot: Also...

Zoey: there's more?

Elliot: you'll have to work as a waitress here.

Zoey: what? Is that why i look like this?

Wesley: Doesn't it look good on you? The store is only a cover for us, and we won't get that many customers anyway. Furthermore, you would be able to eat as much of the store's cake and sweets as you like.

Zoey: your kidding! (Berry: i would die to go there!) Really! As much cake as i want! (elliot's face flattens) But i'll get fat! That's not what we're supposed to be discussing!

*alien dimension*

A blue light flashed bigger and smaller every second.

Deep blue: This blue planet, Shall be mine.

Alien(supposedly dren) Yes...

Deep blue: do whatever's necessary to get it.

Dren: Please, leave it to me.

*with zoey*

R2000 hangs from a pen which is connected to zoey's phone.

Zoey: What Am i Going to do? This is getting serious.

R2000: Zoey, something's coming, something's coming.

Zoey: Huh? Where? (looks around) what's coming? Could it be...a parasite?

R2000: I don't know but it's coming.

A little dog runs towards zoey and barks, when close enough it jumped up into her arms

Zoey: That tickles. Stop, that's very ticklish!

Corina grandmother: Hey! Miki! Come back here. Please excuse him. (turns to miki) Hey, you can't go running off like that. (just then the limo's door opened revealing the 2nd mew mew! Berry: but zoey doesn't know yet!)

Corina: Miki, you ran off again? (picks up her dog) could you please forgive him?

Zoey: It's okay.

Corina: (grabs out a silk tissue) Here, you can wipe your face with this.

Zoey: Um, thanks... (wipes face) This handkerchief feels pretty soft.

Corina: it's silk (Berry: i told you!) Don't you know what silk is? You can have it if you like. Well then, excuse us for now. (walks away)

Zoey: Arghh... what was that! (R2000 pops back to it's normal size)

R2000: sorry, it was a mistake, sorry.

*at school*

Zoey: good morning!

Megan&mimi: Good Morning! (zoey searches for any mew marks on her friends)

Mimi: What? Umm, What are you doing?

Zoey: Do you guys have any strange marks that have appeared recently?

Megan&mimi: Huh?

Zoey: I didn't think so...No no, it's nothing...!

Megan&mimi: okay... Um, zoey. We're going to cafe mew mew for lunch, are you coming?

Zoey: Ugh...!

Megan: what?

Zoey: i work there!

Megan&mimi: WhaaaaaaH!

End of chapter

Start part 2

Chapter 2 part 2

A New Comrade

"Justice lies in a real lady ~Nyan!"

Zoey: Waaaaaaaaah! (tails and ears pop out, she quickly turned megan and mimi around so they couldn't see her, she looked into the mirror, her ears twitched) 'you're kidding!'

(pop)

Zoey: NO WAY! (megan and mimi tried to turn their heads to see what zoey was screaming about but zoey grabbed their heads and made them look in front) Waaaaaaaaah! Look an alien!

Megan&mimi: Eh?

Zoey: (her ears went back in then she sighed, but she noticed that her tail was out aswell) No way!

Megan: Zoey?

Zoey: (swipes her school bag and try's to hide her tail, laughing hysterically) ...No problem here. My eyes must be deceiving me! (puts hand up above her eye brow and looks left, then quickly scoots outta her awkward situation with her friends) I have to go, so see you again, bye!

*At Cafe mew mew*

Wesley was baking some delicious cakes for the cafe (yummy) while Elliot was sitting reading a noodle recipe book :P oh and zoey shouting at him :D

elliot: so it actually popped out?

Zoey: I didn't know that!

Elliot: Yeah, because i didn't tell you. (zoey went red)

Zoey: Knock it off, Besides, i can't find my "companions" at all! (zoeys head grows right in front of his face) I'll NEVER want to fight alone!

Wesley: zoey.

Zoey: huh?

Wesley: The Apple Tart and Pear Charlotte are ready now.

Zoey: It's so PRETTY!

Wesley: Sorry for the trouble.

Zoey: Huh...oh yeah. (takes the plate and heads off to a customer)

Wesley: Must you be so tough on your girlfriend?

*with zoey*

Customer #1: Umm, excuse me?

Zoey: huh?

Customer: should i still wait for my green tea cake?

Customer #2: Excuse me, but the tea i ordered was Earl Grey, not Darjeeling.

Zoey: Argh and they said this place was just a cover! But look at how packed it gets!

Zoey: Nooooo!

*with corina*

A graceful hand lifts up into the air, and a foot. Corina spins around on the spot, and does the splits touching her toes, yep she was a ballet dancer. The lights switched off and people started applauding. The lights go back on again revealing Corina again bowing in a super cute tutu!

*with zoey*

R2000 was hanging onto zoeys pen/phone again, zoey then sighed, sitting on a bench.

Zoey: Ahhh, i'm so tired... (she hold up her phone to come face to fluffy face with R2000) Oh Yeah, i haven't given you a name yet, What should it be? Hrmm... (snaps fingers) how about Shiromiya? (berry: Shirogane and momomiya put together)

Mini Mew: Shiromiya, Shiromiya!

Zoey: do you like it?

Shiromiya: Like it, like it!

Zoey: I think... (puts on a smile the size of a marathon) Just Saying his name makes me happy. (mini mew looks away) Umm, what's wrong?

Shiromiya: It's there, It's there, parasite! (zoey looks around, Shiromiya turns small again going back on her pen/phone, zoey then spots Corina walking with her grandmother)

Zoey: That girl...from yesterday? (a car turns up) Wait Shiromiya, there's nothing there.

Shiromiya: It's there, it's there! (the car drives away) It's leaving, it's leaving now. (zoey stands up and takes out the silk tissue Corina gave her) It couldn't be... (the car drives out of the park thingy, while zoey runs after it :D)

*at Corina's House/mansion*

Grandmother: You came all this way to return the handkerchief? But i thought the young miss presented it to you as a gift...

Zoey: Yes, but it's too much of a gift. (the mansion doors open) Woahh, so cool.

Grandmother: Now, please come in.

Corina: (walks down the stairs) Hmm, a guest?

Zoey: Thanks for the handkerchief yesterday, that's why i came...

Corina: You're the girl from before? (miki barks and comes running over to zoey)

Zoey: It's just miki right? Good evening.

Grandmother: I'll get you some tea.

Corina: Is that the only reason you're here?

Zoey: Ummm... i'm zoey. (hands out handkerchief) Miss Bucksworth?

Corina: You can call me Corina. (takes handkerchief)

Zoey: Well...Corina... (walks around) This is a really cool house you live in. (inspects house) What's wrong Shiromiya? I thought you said there's something here? This is weird... (shakes Shiromiya)

Corina: What are you doing?

Zoey: Nothing. It's just that, this house is so big and amazing... (inspects house again, then holds up shiromiya) How is it, Shiromiya?

Shiromiya: Nothing detected.

Corina: Hold on... Stop that now!

Zoey: Wuah!

Corina: Coming into people's houses and running about here and there. You should excuse yourself and leave. (walks away)

Zoey: I'm Sorry.

Corina: Miki, you shouldn't go near that Vulgar girl.

Zoey: (turns blue) V-vulgar?

*outside*

Zoey: Geez... What Was that! What was that! Well sorry for coming to your house but there's no need to react that way! (miki barks) Miki? (comes running to zoey) What is it? (scoops up) Oh yeah, is that so? It's ok... (rubs miki's head) but if corina see's you with me she'll be mad again. Be a good boy and go home. (puts miki down) see you. (miki looks at zoey from the stairs) I'll come play with you again. Bye bye! (just then, a jelly orb thing *Berry: i don't know what their called!* flew down to miki, miki turns around and see's it, it then appeared in miki's eyes, miki made it's way back into the mansion)

Corina: Miki! You went out again didn't you! (Berry: if a dog wants to go shopping, don't scold it like your it's mother!) What's wrong? (miki growls) What's with that scary face? (miki started to grow larger)

Zoey: Let's go home, Shiromiya.

Corina: AAAAH!

Zoey: huh?

Shiromiya: Parasite! Zoey! Parasite!

Zoey: Eh? But you didn't detect anything all this while...

Shiromiya: Incomplete! Incomplete! (Note: When Shiromiya said "incomplete", he probably meant "i wasn't able to detect the parasite before because it's mutation was incomplete")

Corina: WAAAAH! (zoey runs back into the mansion)

Zoey: let's go!

Corina: (gets chucked back onto the stairs *gotta hurt the spine corina :S* the miki monster came closer to corina, while zoey burst through the door) My...my dear miki is...

Zoey: Eh...is that miki? But just a while ago...

Corina: miki, what's wrong? *berry: you got him angry that's what's wrong!*

Zoey: There must be something i can do... (shakes head) Eh...in that case... (holds up power pendant) Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorpho-sis! (In a flash of pink light Zoey's eyes and hair turned the a very bright pink colour, she had black cat ears, a black cat tail that had a deep pink bow with a bell tied to the end of it, she was now wearing deep pink knee length biker boots, a strapless bright pink dress that was just above her knees that spread out once she transformed and a deep pink fur edging on the top half, two bright pink straps with deep pink fur edging just off her shoulders to show off their slenderness, a bright pink garter with deep pink fur edging around the top of her right leg, two deep pink pointy edged gloves with a small bow attached with a metal heart on her right wrist and a bright pink choker with deep pink fur edging around her neck but this time it had her power pendant attachedto it. *sorry Princess Mew Mew i kinda had to use the part where zoey transforms from your story, the greatest apoligy's i'll make it upto you!*)

Mew ichigo jumped near corina on the staircase.

Mew ichigo: You there, alien! Release miki now! (miki monster growled)

Mew Ichigo: Or else... mew mew style, mew mew grace, mew mew power in your face! Nyan!

Corina: Wait...what's...

Mew ichigo: I'm sorry for the surprise, I'll explain later. (miki monster lunges at mew ichigo and corina, but mew ichigo grabs corina jumping to another corner of the room) Strawberry Bell! (a pink fluffy heart shapped bell appears in front of her, she grabs it.)

Corina: Stop it!

Mew ichigo: huh?

Corina: Don't hurt him. (miki monster swipes mew ichigo and slams her into a wall, falling to the floor unconscious) What's wrong miki? Please Stop it! (miki monster trys to swip mew ichigo, but corina runs over to her and gets swiped away with mew ichigo, mew ichigo woke up quickly, seeing there was a rip at the back of corina's top half of her dress, seeing there was a mark with to wings.)

Mew Ichigo: Corina... (everything goes black and only corina's mark was seen) That mark... Could it be?

Shiromiya: (hovers over and a power pendant comes out it's blue mouth)

Mew Ichigo: You're...you're one of our companions.

Corina: What Are you talking about?

Mew Ichigo: You May not believe it but, you can transform too! (miki monster comes closer) Please...transform!

Corina: That's not possible. How am i supposed to do that? (miki monsters claw comes closer, and corina grabbed her power pendant) Nooooo! Stop it! Mew Mew Mint! METAMORPHO-SIS! (A pair of wings appeared on her mew mark, and a little birds tail appeared on her backside, a pair of heel high tortoise boots appeared with some gloves, a strapless dress, a fur edging around the top of her leg, two deep tortoise pointy edges gloves and a choker with tortoise fur edging around her neck but this time her power pendant attached to it.)

Mew Ichigo: You did it!

Mew Minto: No way! (miki growled)

Mew ichigo: Jump Corina! (they jumped to another corner of the room.) Strawberry Bell! (her furry bell appeared in her hand again) Now Corina, Listen to your heart and call out the words.

Mew Minto: I can't do it.

Mew Ichigo: You can do it! You transformed, didn't you? Let's go corina! (they both jump)

Mew Minto: Minto..Arrow! (a blue arrow appears in the air, she grabbed it and does a little ballet move and stretches the arrow) Ribbon... Mint Echo! (miki monster got a blue orb around it)

Mew Ichigo: (holds up her bell, spins around and raising her bell in the air) Ribbon Strawberry... Check! (the orb came out miki, Shiromiya quickly ate the orb)

Shiromiya: Retrieved! Retrieved!

Miki: Woof Woof!

Mew Minto: Miki... i'm so glad you're back. (lifts miki up, and cry's)

*at Cafe mew mew*

Wesley: It's wonderful. (claps)

Zoey: it looks so good on you.

Elliot: So i'll leave finding the other three to you then. (walks away)

Wesley: well, i need to get ready to open the store. (walks away)

Zoey: what is it?

Corina: Thank you...

Zoey: Eh?

Corina: ...for saving miki.

Zoey: 'She really is a nice girl after all.' We helped each other because we're friends. Let's do our best together from now. (puts hand out)

Corina: (slaps hand) Don't mix different issues together. I don't gave the intention of cooperation with someone so vulgar.

Zoey: V-VULGAR? (Wesley puts a sign outsit) Geee...Can't we just get along? Nyaa!

End song.

Let's eat some strawberries...

(with parfait, cakes, and rice cakes)

Or a bunch of other fruits...

(Kiwis, sweeties, and peaches)

(i really like fruit!)

Or cold ice cream

(put it in the freezer to harden)

(top it with sauce later)

I like all of these...

(i'm a little irresolute)

(but that's OK, because i'm cute !)

Just being very sweet...

Would leave something...

...to be desired~

(put on your favourite topping)

(if you don't have it, then go shopping)

It's a la mode?

(oh, thanks!) (^_^;)

I want something really crunchy

Something sweet and sour would be good too!

I'm always hungry for dessert

Let's eat as much as we want!

Excitement building...

(sometimes)

Heart Thumping!

I want to try everything!

I want something really crunchy

Something sweet and sour would be good too!

I'm always hungry for dessert

Let's eat as much as we want!

Excitement building...

(sometimes)

Heart Thumping!

I want to experience many kinds of love ! ^o^

End Chapter~Nya!

Berry: That's that!

Ryou: tmm does not belong to berry!

Princess Mew Mew: A big thanks to: Dbzgtfan2004, ZoraChannyTwilight4ever and of coarse me~Nya! ^-^

Berry: cookies for everyone! (gives you all cookies)

Princess Mew Mew: Please Read, review and pass it on to your friends!

Berry&Princess&ryou: Cya till next time!


	3. a ghost storyNya!

A School Mystery

"Revealing the ghost's identity ~Nyan!"

*in the alien dimension*

Dren: They are definitely planning something...

Voice: Already twice have they foiled the attempts of the parasites.

Dren: that is true.

Voice: Go Kisshu, Go and collect data on their strengths.

Dren: Understood.

*with zoey*

Zoey: W-wuahhhhh! How did this happened! (runs past people at top speed) I over slept for 30 minutes, dressed and ate breakfast in a hurry, I would have made it on time too, but I forgot something when I was already 100 meters away from school, now I'll never make it! Waaaaah! (falls down) Ouch...

Bridget: (the 3rd mew!) I'm sorry! (bows) I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! (runs over to zoey) Are you hurt somewhere? (puts hands on her own face) This wouldn't have happened if i was looking where I was going!

Zoey: It's alright, it's alright. (jumps up) Hola, see? (gets nervous) It's my fault too that I crashed into you.

Bridget: (holds out zoey's school bag and bows) I'm really sorry.

Zoey: I'm sorry too, are you alright? (takes bag)

Bridget: Huh?

Zoey: is something wrong?

Bridget: Um, nothing... (runs and grabs suitcases)

Zoey: 'she seems to be very timid and polite' Um... those bags.

Becky #1: Bridget, what's taking you so long?

Becky #2: Hurry up! We're leaving!

Bridget: I'm coming (turns to zoey) I'm sorry, good-bye. (runs away)

Zoey: Ahh.. this shouldn't have happened! I'm already late! (runs off)

*at school*

Zoey falls into her seat and bangs her head on the table.

Zoey: I've Made It...

Megan: You've seem pretty tired lately, zoey.

Mimi: ...day after day.

*streets, with zoey*

Zoey: (sighs) i'm still sleepy and tired. And all my joints hurt... All of this... all of that... is the fault of those DEVILS! 'but if it weren't for the 'devils' I wouldn't of met my boyfriend, Ryou...'

*at cafe mew mew*

Zoey: Welcome! Please enjoy yourself at Cafe Mew Mew!

Corina: Ah, your table is calling.

Zoey: Yuup! Coming right up! (skips away)

Corina: Clean table three.

Zoey: Coming!

Corina: Get the orders for table six.

Zoey: Yess!

Corina: Hurry up and get drinks for these guests.

Zoey: I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Corina: ...and could you wipe here too. (sits at a table drinking tea)

Zoey: Yes, I'm coming! (turns around) Wait a minute, you're not working at all! And you're just ordering me around!

Corina: Well, that can't be helped. It has always been afternoon tea time for me at this hour.

Zoey: You Can't just decide that! 'Corina just sits and doesn't do any work at all! Oh well...' (sits down)

Elliot: Hey sweetheart, you done?

Zoey: Yes...

Elliot: When you're done, go search for aliens, and maybe after that we can do a little something together. So hurry! (walks away)

Zoey: You Monster! I don't have a drop of blood or tear left...and when I told Wesley.

Flashback

Zoey: 'wesley, everyone is so mean'

Wesley: 'Ahh just in time, this is my new creation, would you like to try it?'

Zoey: 'knum, knumm! (eats cake, when ears and tail is out) 'he really has a way with words'

End of flashback.

*on the street*

Zoey: ..somehow I...I feel like I'm being used, in other words... they're just using me as a servant... This is all Wrong! Fighting (kicks air) working (mops floor) Looking... (runs around) fighting (kicks air) and working again! (cleans floor) i'm the one doing all the work. Something is definitely WRONG HERE! I have to stand up for myself now! That's it, to Cafe mew mew. Go!

*at cafe mew mew*

'i have to tell them'

Wesley: Oh, you came at the right time.

'i have to say it...tell them'

Elliot walks by with one hand in his pocket and the other on this hair.

'Oh my god, Elliot looks so cute...'

Corina sat at her table drinking tea.

'i have to express myself'

Zoey: Wahhh...this is happening all over again!

Customer: Excuse me?

Zoey: Yessssss!

Elliot: She's cute when she works hard...

Corina: (ignores him) She's too easy to understand...

Becky#1: Did you hear the rumor?

Zoey: Huh?

Becky#1: there's a ghost of a young woman wondering in school at night.

Bridget: ...

Zoey: Ah, that girl...

Becky#2: Stories like the pool's water getting cold suddenly or its cover opening up by itself. Recently everyone is saying that ghost is behind it.

Corina: What's wrong? Oh, they are students from Okumara Junior high.

Becky#2: That's not all though, how about...

Bridget: Eh...?

Becky#2: Why don't you take a look, bridget.

Becky#3: ...and take a picture of it.

Becky#1: Make sure you DON'T come back without it...

Bridget: But i...

Becky#1: Are you saying that you don't want to do it?

Becky#2: I thought we are friends right?

Bridget: ...

Zoey: (holds up some delicious ice cream) Thank you for waiting. Here is the Mayonnaise and Ketchup parfait! (berry: sound horrible... Ryou: it's actually really nice.)

Becky#1: We didn't order anything like that.

Zoey: (drops parfait) Oh no! My hand slipped!

Becky's: WAAAAAAH! (splat!) What's the meaning of that!

Zoey: i'm so sorry!

Becky#1: Why you...! (Zoey ducks and the beckys tumble over her)

Becky's: You Idiot!

Wesley: Excuse me, please forgive my employee's clumsiness.

Becky's: 'he's so handsome!'

Becky's: Oh it's nothing...it's no big deal.

Wesley: is that so? I'm glad.

Becky's: GWAAAH!

Wesley: Why don't you come with me and clean up your clothes. (the becky's go into the kitchen, Wesley then gave zoey a wink, zoey then smiled)

Bridget: Excuse me...

Zoey: I'm sorry for interrupting like that.

Bridget: It's ok.

Zoey: ...But why are you always with them? They don't seem to treat you very well...

Bridget: It's just probably because I always do things to upset them. (zoey just stares) That's why I think people say those mean things about me. But if I hang out with them and talk to them, then maybe we might become friends.

'She's a good person'

Bridget: ...That's why i have to try a little harder.

Zoey: i see... My name is Zoey, Zoey hanson.

Bridget: Bridget verdant.

Becky#1: Bridget, let's go.

Bridget: Cya.

Zoey: Try harder...?

Corina: If I'm not mistaken.

Zoey: Eh?

Corina: ...this rumour does not sound like a normal ghost story... it has the work of a parasite! So after work lets...

Zoey: No...

Corina: Huh?

Zoey: No...

Corina: Huh?

Zoey: I'm scared

Corina: Huh?

Zoey: Nope...

Corina: Huh?

Zoey: No, i'm scared... No...i scared! Ghosts are scary... NO-!

Corina: Why are you being so childish?

Zoey: ARRHHGGGGG! I HATE GHOSTS! I HATE GHOSTS...! (starts crying) I HATE GHOSTS ! ! ! (screams throughout the whole cafe)

(After work)

Zoey quickly opens the back door to the cafe, looking left to right , she tiptoed off trying to be "unnoticed"

Zoey: I'll... slip... out of... here...

Corina: (Suddenly appears) Zoey. (zoey just stands there screaming)

Zoey: C-C-CORINA! What are you doing here?

Corina: I thought you might try sneaking out of the back door. Come on, we'll be going.

Zoey: And... Where are we going?

Corina: Okumura Junior High of course! (an 100kg block feel on zoey's head)

Zoey: No, i'm going home. I'm going home!

Corina: Do you insist?

Zoey: i insist.

Corina: then i guess it can't be helped.

Zoey: (Zoey: 1. Corina: 0. Zoey puts up her two fingers making a piece sign) YES!

Corina: I'll just get your boyfriend to tie you to a leash and both of us to drag you there.

*at the school*

Zoey: Ghosts are scary, yes, but even so... (Corina walks ahead dragging a piece of ropein her hand what tied to zoey, Shiromiya hovering above zoey, and Elliot a couple of feet behind them, amused at both the girls.) But you didn't have to tie a leash on me, you know!

Corina: (stops) This...

Elliot: This is Okumara Junior High.

Corina: We're going in...

Elliot: don't worry zoey, i promise everything will be okay.

Zoey: The pool is this way right, right? I'm scared. I hate ghosts. What should i do if it comes out all of a sudden?

Corina: Ahhh! What's over there? (Elliot chuckled silently so zoey couldn't hear him)

Zoey: (Freaks out) YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (Elliot nearly burst into a fit of laughter)

Corina: There is an eerie voice coming from there!

Zoey: (runs away) YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~ I can't see! I'm scared! Elliot!

Corina: (breathes on zoey) Fuuu.

Zoey: (Jumps up into the air) Yeee~aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Corina: Sorry, it must have been just my imagination.

Zoey: I know you did that on purpose...

Corina: Well, joking aside, (zoey falls to the ground) zoey, you and i shall go search inside, while Elliot you check outside.

Zoey: But, what happens-

Elliot: I'll be fine...

Zoey: But, you'll-

Elliot: go on ahead, i'll shout if i get into anything.

*in the building*

Corina: I don't see anything here. There's no response from Shiromiya.

Zoey: There's nothing here! Why don't we go home?

Corina: In this situation, we have to check the schoolhouse carefully.

Zoey: I knew this would happen.

*corina and zoey go into a room while zoey was looking away, corina pressed a key on a piano, it was a really loud noise that made zoey shriek*

Zoey: (acts like a zombie bumbs into Corina)

Corina: It's weird.

Zoey: What's weird?

Corina: We've looked everywhere possible, but there's no sign of anything.

Zoey: That's just because... you see, there's no ghosts over here.

Corina: stupid, we're looking for parasites not ghosts, aren't we? (zoey just shakes her head, looking over to a patch of water on the floor)

Zoey: what is that?

Corina: that's... it's water...

Zoey: Water? (taps start to twist with no one turning them, water immediately)

Corina: It's Here! Mew Mew Mint! METAMORPHO-SIS ! (A pair of wings appeared on her mew mark, and a little birds tail appeared on her backside, a pair of heel high tortoise boots appeared with some gloves, a strapless dress, a fur edging around the top of her leg, two deep tortoise pointy edges gloves and a choker with tortoise fur edging around her neck but this time her power pendant attached to it.)

Corina: Wait up! (jumps out window)

Shiromiya: Zoey, zoey!

Zoey: I hate scary things!

Shiromiya: There's a parasite!

Zoey: Ghosts are scary... Eh? Parasite?

Shiromiya: Over There! Over There!

*a figure comes into view, and a light comes sparking from it, zoey then hears elliot's cry's)

Zoey: Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMORPHO-SIS ! (In a flash of pink light Zoey's eyes and hair turned the a very bright pink colour, she had black cat ears, a black cat tail that had a deep pink bow with a bell tied to the end of it, she was now wearing deep pink knee length biker boots, a strapless bright pink dress that was just above her knees that spread out once she transformed and a deep pink fur edging on the top half, two bright pink straps with deep pink fur edging just off her shoulders to show off their slenderness, a bright pink garter with deep pink fur edging around the top of her right leg, two deep pink pointy edged gloves with a small bow attached with a metal heart on her right wrist and a bright pink choker with deep pink fur edging around her neck but this time it had her power pendant attached to it.)

Kisshu: (smirks) Heh... (jumps up into the air)

Mew Ichigo: (Jumps out the window, to see the water from the swimming pool had Elliot inside) ELLIOT!

Mew Mint: Ichigo, Your late.

Mew Ichigo: Sorry for the delay, but now, we have to get my elli outta there! Hey, you monster how dare you scare me by pretending to be a ghost! Release Elliot now!

Mew Mint: I don't think it was trying to do that...

Mew Ichigo: i won't forgive you for trying to take advantage of people's weaknesses. For The Earth's Future, I'll Be Of Service. ~NYA!

Mew Mint: You're such a show-off. (the water tried to hit them but they dodged) Mint Arrow! (a blue arrow appears in the air, she grabbed it and does a little ballet move and stretches the arrow) Ribbon... Mint Echo! (The water broke apart, releasing Elliot, mew ichigo run to him)

Mew Mint: Did it!

Mew Ichigo: (touches elliots chest lightly) Wait, that was to easy for a parasite. (Try's to carry Elliot to a wall since he was unconscious)

Mew Mint: huh? (a flash of green light shone in her eyes, then it revealed a girl)

Mew Ichigo: Don't tell me, it's a real ghost? (then it came into colour, it was yet... Bridget Verdant.)

Mew Mint: That's the girl from this morning.

Mew ichigo: Bridget!

Then bridget transformed into a mew. (In a flash of green light bridget's eyes and hair turned the a very dark green colour, she had green strings hanging from her hair, a Finless purpoise tail, she was now wearing deep Green knee length biker boots, a strapless deep green dress that was just above at her waist that spread out at the back once she transformed and a deep green fur edging on the top half, two bright green straps with deep green fur edging just off her shoulders to show off their slenderness, a bright green garter with deep green fur edging around the top of her right leg, a bright pink choker with deep green fur edging around her neck but this time it had her power pendant attached to it.)

Mew Mint: Take a look at her outfit...

Mew Ichigo: Don't tell me... is she...? (a mew mark was revealed a little bellow bridget's power pendant) She's one of us!

Mew Lettuce: Lettuce Castanets! (her white strings wrap around her, revealing some green castanets, she clapped them together, raising them above her head) Ribbon... Lettuce Rush! (water hit Mew Mint sending her flying to the ground)

Mew Ichigo: Mint! Why...? Why are you attacking your companions?

Mew Lettuce: You're Next.

Mew Ichigo: Stop it, lettuce!

Mew Lettuce: Ribbon... Lettuce Rush!

Elliot: No, Zoey! (jumps up so he gets hit)

Zoey: Elliot! (holds onto him)

Mew Lettuce: I won't miss next time.

Zoey: I'm sorry Elliot...

Mew Lettuce: Ribbon... Lettuce RUSH!

Mew Mint: Ribbon... Mint arrow! (hits lettuce) Come on zoey, the final blow.

Zoey: (nods and looks down to Elliot) For you. (blows a kiss) Strawberry Bell! (Mew Ichigo then notices lettuce crying) huh? Lettuce... (pulls up a shield for her and Elliot) Lettuce, you're scared, aren't you? You're really scared! You, You don't know how to react. That's why your doing this! (a single tear runs down her face)

Lettuce: You're Mistaken.

Mew Ichigo: I'm not! Lettuce is really a good and kind person. She wouldn't do something like this. (Points to Elliot, just seeing him hurt made her sick) You've hurt him... (Loads of tears run down her face) My... my boyfriend...

Lettuce: I've had enough! I can't take it anymore! Ribbon...

Mew Mint: Stop it! (grabs fence to stand up) How long are you going to sulk like that? (Lettuce looked hurt then) Are you going to spend your whole life in a shell? (a teardrop rolled down lettuces face)

Lettuce: i... i just wanted to get along with everybody... but i found out that my body is weird. I can't make any friends for life, no matter what!

Mew Mint: Don't worry. I know you're having a hard time. Come here. Come on...

Mew Ichigo: (Stands up with ryou in her arms) Why are you saying that? Why do you think of yourself like that? Do you think you may hurt other people because of that? (grits teeth)

Elliot: Ichigo...

Zoey: Ell-elliot...

Elliot: Please, ichigo, i-i don't want you to do this, she's your team mate... you've got to respect that you have to work as a team...

Zoey: Elliot, you know how much i love you... but you nearly got killed...

Elliot: (touches her cheek) ichigo, i love you too but, you've got to let it go...

Mew Mint: Ichigo...

Mew Ichigo: Okay, if you say so... (puts Elliot down on his feet as they both walk over to lettuce) hey, you can make good friends, so don't say you can't anymore, okay? Since we're... (lettuce's eyes widen, ichigo grabs her arms) Already friends, right? ~Nya! (falls into swimming pool)

Mew lettuce: Wait i can't swim!

Mew Ichigo: Sorry!

Mew Lettuce: It's okay.

Mew Mint: Idiots. But i guess you're both right.

Elliot: Come on Strawberry, don't want you to catch a cold!

'And that's how we gained a new teammate. And how i discovered a true meaning of love. A lot of things have happened, but, it was good to find a new friend.'

Zoey: i guess my work in the cafe will get easier too...

Shiromiya: Zoey, there's an alien.

Zoey: Huh?

Shiromiya: Alien! Alien!

Zoey: you're saying it again. Didn't you make that mistake yesterday?

Shiromiya: There, there!

Zoey: Your system must be not running properly.

Dren: Ah, there she is, i just wanted to check out the people who oppose our plans. But i'm actually pretty fond of you. (swoops down and steals zoey's first kiss)

Zoey: Who the hell do you think you are? Kissing a girl without contect, who are you anyway!

Dren: Name's dren, kitty cat, thanks for the kiss.! (licks lips)

Zoey: My...my...

Dren: Take it as my greeting for today.

Shiromiya: Zoey, zoey!

**End song.**

**Let's eat some strawberries...**

**(with parfait, cakes, and rice cakes)**

**Or a bunch of other fruits...**

**(Kiwis, sweeties, and peaches)**

**(i really like fruit!)**

**Or cold ice cream**

**(put it in the freezer to harden)**

**(top it with sauce later)**

**I like all of these...**

**(i'm a little irresolute)**

**(but that's OK, because i'm cute !)**

**Just being very sweet...**

**Would leave something...**

**...to be desired~**

**(put on your favourite topping)**

**(if you don't have it, then go shopping)**

**It's a la mode?**

**(oh, thanks!) (^_^;)**

**I want something really crunchy**

**Something sweet and sour would be good too!**

**I'm always hungry for dessert**

**Let's eat as much as we want!**

**Excitement building...**

**(sometimes)**

**Heart Thumping!**

**I want to try everything!**

**I want something really crunchy**

**Something sweet and sour would be good too!**

**I'm always hungry for dessert**

**Let's eat as much as we want!**

**Excitement building...**

**(sometimes)**

**Heart Thumping!**

**I want to experience many kinds of love ! ^o^**

Ichigo's house after hours...

Ichigo: Gwaaaah! (Brushes mouth with a very big brush) a alien stole my first kiss!

Shintaru: What DID YOU JUST SAY!

Ichigo: Nothing... (keeps brushing like mad) um, thank you for reviewing Berry's story Remake, she really loves reading your reviews.

Ryou: (pops up) Please Read, Review and pass on to your friends!


	4. a tearful dateNya!

Tokyo mew mew

Episode 4

"a tearful date – the reason i can't tell Elliot what happened..."

Zoey: _Why? Why Did i have to get my first kiss from a... but what about... Elliot..._

Mimi: Zoey, is something the matter?

Megan: Could it be a fever? Your face is all red.

Megan & mimi: Zoey!

Zoey: Oh it's nothing, nothing really...

Megan: Oh look, it's Elliot!

Zoey: Waaah.

Mimi: Elliot!

Zoey: Um, Elliot...

Elliot: Hey Sweetheart, have a good sleep?

Mimi: Morning.

Megan: Good morning.

Zoey: (runs away)

Elliot: Wait zoey!

Mimi: what's wrong with zoey?

Megan: She's acting really weird lately.

Zoey: _What do i do? I can't face Elliot now. Err... it's Elliot...! (walks down the stairwell)_

Elliot: Zoey, what's the matter? You haven't talked to me at all today.

Zoey: you, you don't want to know...

Elliot: Zoey, i'm your boyfriend, i need to know what's going through your head, for what makes you so upset for not telling me.

Zoey: i-i- i just can't... (runs away)

Elliot: Zoey...

(in class, zoey was siting in her seat all alone she still couldn't get why that alien kissed her)

Zoey: Waaaaaah! (bangs head on table) you don't know how much i want to tell him...! What should i do?

Elliot: Zoey...

Zoey: Elliot!

Elliot: I know something is wrong... are you feeling sick?

_No... it's not that, Elliot, i just don't know how I'm going to tell you this... please don't look at me, with those rich ocean blue eyes._

I-it's nothing, nothing at all... I'm feeling great!

Elliot: hm, i don't believe that but, if you're feeling fine then you won't mind me taking you to the petting zoo...

Zoey: a date?

Elliot: we can spend time at the Nishiyama Park tomorrow.Want in?

_YES! He asked me out! It's a date! A date! ALRIGHT!_

_Dren: Thanks for the kiss._

_GWAAAAAAAAH!_

Zoey: I'm sorry, Elliot, i just don't feel up to it... I'm helping my mom with shopping, i can't go...

Elliot: I see... your very kind helping your mom.

Zoey: I'm sorry. (tears run down her eyes)

Elliot: (wipes them away) there is something wrong.

Zoey: I Can't... (runs off)

*alien dimension*

Deep blue: Dren...

Dren: Yes.

Deep blue: Have you gathered the data for the plan?

Dren: I am doing it right now.

Deep blue: For 56 million years, it's been crowded with these lower life forms...

Dren: Then, i will continue my work.

Deep blue: Dren! Our planet and the earth... with all these species of animals...must be brought to submission quickly.

*at cafe mew mew*

CRASH!

Zoey trys picking up the plates she dropped while corina walks over to her.

Corina: Zoey, please get a hold of yourself. (grabs cheek for her to listen to her) Zoey!

Zoey: What is it?

Corina: What do you mean "what is it"? Look! (points over to bridget and next to her is a large pile of plates what are broken) Do you plan to break all dishes here?

Zoey: That's not a good thing lettuce. You shouldn't do that.

Bridget: (nearly falls but stands up again) I didn't do it, it was you zoey!

Zoey: And...i'm sure my heart is to broken tooooo~ (crys)

Bridget: What's wrong with zoey? (whispers to corina)

Corina: Who knows...? She's falling apart. I bet Elliot had something to do with this.

Bridget: Did something happen?

WAAAAAAH! I was supposed to go on a date with Elliot... But i can't now!

Corina: I'm sure you shouldn't be acting like that, right? He'll dislike it.

Zoey: Yeah...it's DIFFERENT! THERE'S A DIFFERENT REASON WHY I CAN'T GO!

Bridget: Then what happened?

Zoey: I...i got kissed by a stranger. Never mind, let's just get back to work, shall we? (slips on a piece of glass)

*later*

Zoey was looking at the picture of her and Elliot hugging on their first date.

Bridget: zoey really wanted to go on her date.

Corina: She didn't eat the cake too.

Elliot walks quietly over to zoey, trying to not make eye contact, he plops shiromiya onto the table.

Elliot: The others are done already.

Zoey: huh...?

Elliot: Hey! Instead of daydreaming on your free time, go and look for aliens!

Shiromiya: Lets go zoey, let's go!

Elliot: Get going already.

Zoey: just because i couldn't go on the date with you doesn't mean you let her down even further than she already is! (grabs shiromiya) Devil! (runs away)

Elliot: (looks down to the floor)

Corina: go...

Elliot: Huh?

Corina: In case something happens, we'll follow tomorrow.

*with zoey*

Zoey: How could he order me around like that when I'm this troubled...

Shiromiya: Zoey, not that way, this way, this way, this way!

Zoey: Shiromiya, what's wrong? Could it be...a parasite? (the lights turn red and cars start moving again, zoey ran over to the side what she came from)

Shiromiya: This way, this way!

*at Nishiyama Park*

Zoey: Shiromiya, where are we going? (pop shiromiya grows larger)

Shiromiya: Zoey, hurry up! Zoey, hurry up!

Zoey: (sighs,and runs after shiromiya)

Shiromiya: Zoey, come here.

Zoey: This place! Shiromiya, i'm happy but i...

Shiromiya: Zoey look, zoey look!

Zoey: I already turned him down... Huh (turns around to see...) ELLIOT!

Elliot: Zoey, I'm sorry about earlier, i understand that you had something on your mind, but i knew you would come.

Zoey: Umm, yeah...

Elliot: i've waited awhile for you...

_Oh...i can't stand it anymore! I just have to forget that kiss!_

Elliot: Shall we? (holds out hand)

Zoey: We shall... (Takes his hand)

Dren: Hm...this has just got interesting...

*at cafe mew mew*

Bridget: (pours hot water into corina's cup) i wonder how zoey is doing?

Zoey: Proberly still crying her eyes out about that date...

Bridget: come on lets finish up here so we can get to that park.

Corina: Right.

Wesley: (smiles while cleaning dishes)

Elliot: Look over there, there's the petting zoo. The special animal today is a lion cub.

Zoey: (smiles) looks fun!

_I'm so happy! I'm on a date with Elliot!_

Elliot: We still have time... Shall we visit the other attractions?

Zoey: Yes!

Elliot: Where to?

Zoey: (points to a random contraction without looking) that one!

Elliot: (raises an eyebrow) That one?

Zoey: Yeah, looks fun! (turns to see it) GWAAAH!

_I didn't look while saying it... I'm petrified of haunted houses._

Elliot: Didn't know you like that kind of stuff. (walks towards it)

Zoey: Elliot... (runs over to him and wraps her arm around him)

_What to do...?_

Tokyo mew mew

(Brought to you by- *Berrygumdrop)

Zoey: Ummm...for real? (walks inside)

Elliot: Zoey look. (a mermaid was shown in a glass case, water draining from inside, then it's head twisted revealing a demons head and blue stuff sparks from it's mouth, zoey got the fright of her life, Elliot just chuckled at her, lots of ghostly horrors flashed in front of her, she didn't like it)

_I'm scared, but i think i'm getting used to this. _(a person with a dagger in it's heart screamed, making zoey yelp, she fell into Elliot arms then)

Zoey: I'm sorry!

Elliot: Are you okay?

Zoey: Yep, i'm fine.

_Gosh... there goes my special date!_

Elliot: Lets go. (he walks off without her)

Zoey: Elliot?

voice: Everything is gone... (a piano comes towards her)

Zoey: No...

Voice: DIE... (a ghostly figure pops out a painting)

Zoey: That's it, it's too much... (faints)

*later*

Elliot: Zoey. Hang in there, zoey.

Zoey: Elliot?

Elliot: Thank goodness... You didn't hit your head?

_Elliot is so kind and reliable... this will be such a cute memory ~Nya!_

Zoey: S-Sorry!

Elliot: Shall we go? (holds her hand, and pulls her up.)

_He's holding my hand again... _

Someone: It's alright. Everyone, please... calm down...

Zoey: I wonder what's happening?

Elliot: the animals there acting strange, zoey, it must be a parasite!

Zoey: This feeling (her mew mark stings)

Shiromiya: It's a alien!

Zoey: It can't be...!

Dren: You shouldn't go on a date with another guy. Cause your mine... (pigs fly, sheep it fences, and bulls go crazy)

Elliot: This is bad, Zoey, we have to stop this!

Zoey: I'm not letting you come with me, you'll get hurt! Go!

Elliot: No, zoey, I'm following you because i love you! (kisses her quickly)

Zoey: Okay, i'll trust you to not get hurt.

Elliot: Let's go! (runs into the crowd)

_What do i do? I want Elliot to come with me but, he'll just get hurt again, and i can't let that happen... i have to go. _

Zoey: (trips and lets go of elliots hand)

Elliot: Zoey! Zoey!

Zoey: (Runs into a bush and behind a tree.) i'm sorry, my dear Elliot... i don't want to fight but...

Dren: Hehe, we meet again, honey.

Zoey: You! (flashback of the kiss)

Dren: Thanks for the kiss last time. But now I'm hungry for more. (zoey just goes blue) What are you thinking? Oh yeah, you liked my kiss? (grabs chin) How about one more?

Zoey: Stop kidding! (kicks him) As if I'd let you!

Dren: Tomboyish as always.

Zoey: Who are you exactly?

Dren: i told you, my name is dren (grabs a infuser)

Zoey: That jellyfish...

Dren: you ready? I'm going to put your power to test. GO! PARASITE-ALIEN! (fly's over to the baby lion cub and goes inside it, making the cub into a parasite)

Zoey: The cub became a parasite! (the parasite ran for her, jumping onto her)

Dren: I see, if you can't transform you're just a normal human. How disappointing.

Zoey: You're the worst!

Dren: (grabs chin) Really? Well i'm finished here, why don't you just die now. (Berry: he thinks it's just that easy, how immature!)

_What's with this guy? He's creeping me out!_

Dren: Too bad, just when i thought i found myself a cute toy, but it'll be a problem if i let you go. (eyes glow blue) Bye bye Cat-ear-chan.

_I'm finished!_

Mew Mint: Stop right there!

Dren: hm?

Mew Mint: Ribbon Mint Echo!

Dren: (jumps up to miss the attack) Ahh, you still have friends.

Zoey: Mew Mint! Mew Lettuce!

Mew Mint: Zoey, What are you doing slacking off at work? (zoey falls dramatically and stands back up) what are you saying? Really, cause this is zoey.

Zoey: (gets angry) What! You're the one who's always just drinking tea and not working! Oh yeah, how did you know i was here?

Mew Mint: Elliot told us you ran from him, when he told you that he was going to help you! Besides the point, i saw your ticket while you were gazing blankly at it.

Mew Lettuce: Elliot told us we were to come find you.

Zoey: He did?, i mean, he did? (boom) Right, this is hardly the right time to talk! Anyway, we've to turn that parasite back to a baby cub.

Mew Mint: Alright, it's time to transform zoey!

Zoey: yeah! Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMORPHO-SIS ! (In a flash of pink light Zoey's eyes and hair turned the a very bright pink colour, she had black cat ears, a black cat tail that had a deep pink bow with a bell tied to the end of it, she was now wearing deep pink knee length biker boots, a strapless bright pink dress that was just above her knees that spread out once she transformed and a deep pink fur edging on the top half, two bright pink straps with deep pink fur edging just off her shoulders to show off their slenderness, a bright pink garter with deep pink fur edging around the top of her right leg, two deep pink pointy edged gloves with a small bow attached with a metal heart on her right wrist and a bright pink choker with deep pink fur edging around her neck but this time it had her power pendant attached to it.) You! I don't care who you are! But for stealing my innocence... i won't forgive you !

Mew Mint & Mew Lettuce: What's that about?

Mew Ichigo: Nothing!

Mew Mint: Sounds fishy.

Mew Ichigo: For spoiling the fun of these people spending their time with animals.

Mew Mint: Do we have to?

Mew Ichigo: Yes!

Mews: For the future of the the earth!

Mew Ichigo: At your service ~nya!

Dren: The other toys are also cute. (clicks fingers)

Mew Lettuce: It's fast! (Swipes them)

Mew Mint: We can't just dodge it!

Mew Ichigo: Let's split up and attack when it's chasing one of us!

Mew Ichigo & mew mint: 3,2,1..!

Mew Lettuce: But... (they all split up, and the parasite ended up chasing Mew ichigo.)

Mew Ichigo: Why must it be me? (the parasite caught zoey by her tail) Not my tail!

Mew Lettuce: Lettuce castanets! (her white strings wrap around her, revealing some green castanets, she clapped them together, raising them above her head) Ribbon... Lettuce Rush! (the water surrounded the parasite)

Mew Ichigo: Strawberry Bell! (the ribbon at the end of her tail flashed and a beautiful love heart shaped weapon hovered on her hand, she then grabbed it) Ribbon Strawberry... CHECK!

Shiromiya: Collected! Collected!

Mew Mint: Did It!

Mew Lettuce: Yep, Right!

Dren: They did it, huh? Oh Well, that's it for today, i'm going home.

Mew Ichigo: Don't you ever come back!

Dren: hm. (teleports away to his own dimension)

Mew Lettuce: By the way, zoey, how was the date with Elliot?

Mew Ichigo: Oh no! (runs off)

Mew mint: Geez, and not even a thank you.

Mew Lettuce: Zoey is pretty absorbed when it comes to Elliot

*with zoey*

Zoey: Could Elliot have gone back to the cafe already? (spots him) ah!

Elliot: Zoey!

Zoey: Elliot! (runs over) you came looking for me. (looks at his face seeing that he was angry) Elliot...

Elliot: What were you trying to do?

Zoey: I'm sorry, i was just trying to do this on my own. I-

_What should i do? I can't tell him that an enemy kissed me!_

Elliot: Never mind, let's go.(they walk home quietly without talking to each other, which was awkward.)

_I-it's over... Elliot probably hates me now._

Zoey: Elliot... (Cries)

Elliot: (looks around to see zoey still mad but then his mood changed into a happy smile.) It's okay.

Zoey: Elliot?

Elliot: I was really worried, you know i would've stayed out of the way.

Zoey: you know i didn't mean...

Elliot: let's go visit some other day, when there won't be aliens to get in our way.

Zoey: Huh? You knew?

Elliot: Yes but, that won't stop me from loving you. But next time, please don't suddenly run off like that. Promise?

Zoey: Promise... (Hugs him tight)

_Elliot, now that i don't have to hide the fact i got kissed by an alien, and you'd always love me, i feel loved, and these feelings are for real. Elliot I love you soo soo much!_

**End song.**

**Let's eat some strawberries...**

**(with parfait, cakes, and rice cakes)**

**Or a bunch of other fruits...**

**(Kiwis, sweeties, and peaches)**

**(i really like fruit!)**

**Or cold ice cream**

**(put it in the freezer to harden)**

**(top it with sauce later)**

**I like all of these...**

**(i'm a little irresolute)**

**(but that's OK, because i'm cute !)**

**Just being very sweet...**

**Would leave something...**

**...to be desired~**

**(put on your favourite topping)**

**(if you don't have it, then go shopping)**

**It's a la mode?**

**(oh, thanks!) (^_^;)**

**I want something really crunchy**

**Something sweet and sour would be good too!**

**I'm always hungry for dessert**

**Let's eat as much as we want!**

**Excitement building...**

**(sometimes)**

**Heart Thumping!**

**I want to try everything!**

**I want something really crunchy**

**Something sweet and sour would be good too!**

**I'm always hungry for dessert**

**Let's eat as much as we want!**

**Excitement building...**

**(sometimes)**

**Heart Thumping!**

**I want to experience many kinds of love ! ^o^**

**End Chapter~Nya!**

_**Ichigo's house after hours.**_

_**ichigo: i finally told Elliot!**_

_**Shintaru: What?**_

_**Ichigo: None of your business! Anyway, thank you to you all who reviewed berry's story!**_

_**Ryou: yeah, read, review and share the news!**_

_**Ichigo: Will you stop popping up in here!**_

_**Ryou: Nope, i wanted to see my strawberry!**_

_**Everyone: Goodbye for now!**_

_**Ichigo: GWAAAAAAAH!**_


	5. RyhthmicGymnasticsNya!

Tokyo mew mew

**"Stormy Rhythmic Gymnastics – becoming a Star with a Cat's dance! ~Nya!"**

Mimi: We're late, we're late!

Megan: Hurry zoey!

Zoey: Stop for a moment! Wait for me you two!

Mimi: What are you saying? Dash for it!

Beep!

Zoey: Wait for me!

A van moves quickly towards zoey, while she just stares at it, then it all went green, Elliot sensed zoey was in danger.

Megan&mimi: Zoey! Look out!

When the van was only a few seconds away from her, she jumped in the air doing a triple back plunge.

Zoey: Ahh, that was close...

Mimi: Zoey, recently you seem to do impossible stuff from time to time.

Megan: It's like you're superhuman or something.

Zoey: huh? That's true... Forget about that, the gate is closing!

Gymnast 1: Did everyone see that!

Gymnast 2: That girl goes to our school too, Captain?

Mary lou: Yes, we can't just ignore that, no matter what, we have to get it!

*in class*

Mary Lou: Are you zoey hanson?

Zoey&mimi&megan: Hm?

Zoey: yes and...

Mary Lou: Zoey, do you have any interest in Rhythmic Gymnastics?

Zoey: Rhythmic Gymnastics?

Mimi: What's this about?

Mary Lou: We're the daikan junior high school's Rhythmic Gymnastics team. We could really use your talent, that's what we came here to ask.

Zoey: And... are you asking me to do Rhythmic Gymnastics?

Mary Lou: Yes!

Zoey: (stands up) WHAT!

Team: Please!

Gymnast 1: Our club just started this year but...

Gymnast 3: ...with our current members, we need one more to enter the competition.

Zoey just backs away, then the team rush over to her begging.

Gymnast 1: ...and if we can't enter the match, then we'll be forced to drop out!

Zoey: But i... haven't even tried rhythmic gymnastics or any sport. And after school... (Mary Lou grabs zoey's hands)

Mary Lou: Zoey! We saw it...your revolutionary high jump.

Zoey: Uh that's... that was a mistake. (turns around) they saw what happened.

Mimi: Isn't that good? If you're in rhythmic gymnastics, then Elliot would be closer to you.

Megan: Yeah, you might even become a star with your superhuman reflexes!

_But, I'm already that __**close**__ to him. But it would be nice for Elliot to see what I can do for a change. Well except saving the world... but, i can't use my mew powers, i don't know what to do!_

Zoey: You two, thinking for me. (turns back around) Sorry, but I'm kind of busy...

Mary Lou: Oh, that's too bad. (grabs whistle) Do it till the end! (blows whistle)

Gymnasts: Yes!

Zoey: WAAAAH! What're you doing?

Gymnasts: It's finished.

Mimi: Oh how cute... look zoey!

Zoey: This is... me? (she sees herself in the mirror, a white leotard with some yellow at her stomach) It's so cute! I always wanted to try on a leotard!

Mary Lou: Does that mean you'll accept?

Zoey: Yes! Zoey hanson at your service!

*at the hall*

Mary Lou: Performance demonstration, start!

Zoey: Wow... this is Rhythmic Gymnastics? (see's ball and string)

_Whatt? Nya~!_

Zoey: I can't stand it! Nya! Nya Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! nya! nya! nya! nya! (runs towards ball and string playing with them like a cat, and doing some gymnastics)

Gymnast 1: I haven't seen anything like that!

Zoey frows the ball in the air then realizing what she was doing.

Zoey: Nya Nya? (the ball flew down and landed on zoeys head, making her fall, but got up again, all the gymnasts clapped)

Mary Lou: Zoey! That was so great! It wasn't Rhythmic Gymnastics but... That was the first time i've ever seen the ball and ribbon used that way, AAAH! We'll definitely enter this tournament!

Gymnasts: Yeah!

*later*

Gymnasts: One-two, one-two...

Zoey: I can't, it's as far as i can go.

Gynast 1: We can't stop here. Zoey, this is your future as a gymnast! (pushes zoey way forward so she screams)

Gymnasts: Fighto, fighto, fighto, fighto, fighto...

Gymnast 1: Zoey: put those feet forward.

Zoey: Huh, ok!

Gymnast 1: not that way, straighten up more.

Zoey: Yess...

Mary Lou: Do your best! After this is done, we'll start with the real training.

Zoey: Ok...

*at the cafe*

Corina: A-aah zoey is...

Bridget: ...doing Rhythmic Gynastics?

Wesley: Isn't that great? The theme of Rhythmic gymnastics, is the expression of female beauty and grace by the whole body. For example, the ball bouncing like being in love, and the ribbon whirling in a spiral. It's wonderful!

Zoey: But it's hard, if only i'm free to use the power of mew ichigo.

Bridget: The power of Mew Ichigo?

Zoey: Yep. Because if i don't transform, I can't use it.

Corina: In that case, you just have to use your own power.

Zoey: But there's little time until the tournament. I wonder if there's a way to use it freely.

Wesley: Hrmm, I wonder..

Zoey: Maybe Elliot knows.

Wesley: Yeah, he's on the second floor. ...but right now, probably...

Zoey: then I'll go see Elliot. (runs up the stairs) Elliot? Elliot! (knocks on his door) Hey answer me. (twists the door handle, and peaks through, seeing Elliot Shirtless *queue fangirl screams :P*)

_W-what...how come he looks like that?_

Elliot was now rubbing his hair with a towel, zoey had a peak through the gape in his door to see inside.

_A bed..._

_And a computer only...?_

_It seems kind of lonely._

_And yeah, how come he lives in a place like this?_

_He's a high school student but he runs this place.. and how come he knows about aliens?_

_And he's so serious about the project... _

_And always protecting me..._

The then notices that she was there and jumps.

Elliot: G-gahhhHHH~!

Zoey: WUAHHhh~!

Elliot: What're you doing peeping at me!

Zoey: Well i am your girlfriend! Hurry up and put on some clothes! (Elliot rushed for a tee-shirt)

Elliot: What do you want?

Zoey: No~Nothing!

Elliot: I know you came her for something, you wouldn't just barge into my room like that.

Zoey: I told you it's nothing! (runs off)

*in the streets*

Zoey: i didn't mean to go peeping in on him, but it's his own fault for not answering me! That was a complete mistake thinking of asking Elliot. It's no use, i guess i won't be able to use Mew Ichigo's powers. I'll have to quit Rhythmic Gymnastics! I'll go tell them tomorrow...

Shiromiya: Zoey, Elliot! Elliot!

Elliot: Zoey!

Zoey: Elliot, i'm sorry for what i did it was a wrong thing to do...

Elliot: No, it's ok. I heard from Wesley you entered Rhythmic Gymnastics, congratulations!

Zoey: Thanks, but I...

Elliot: then i'll come cheer for you.

Zoey: Ehh?

Elliot: See you, have to get back to the cafe, good luck! (runs off)

_Elliot..._

_...is going to cheer for me?_

_YES!_

_Starting tomorrow i have to do my very best to impress. Nya~!_

**(Tokyo mew mew remake, brought to you by *Berrygumdrop)**

Zoey: One, two, one...

Mary Lou: Ah zoey, you're early today.

Zoey: Yes! I've to try harder to catch up with everyone!

Mary Lou: My, You're finally taking this seriously.

Zoey: Naturally! So everyone, let's go for our run!

*outside*

Zoey: Fighto, fighto, fighto, fighto... Fighto! What's wrong everyone? Try harder!

Mary Lou: Everyone! Do your best! With zoey we're sure to win the tournament!

*inside*

Gymnast 3: What graceful movements...!

Gymnast 1: It's like seeing someone so great...

Mary Lou: Again with that, no one can do that wild dynamic performance but her. (zoey then gets tangled in the ribbon, and falls down) zoey, are you ok?

Gymnast: 2: Are you hurt?

Zoey: I'm ok, but i think i kinda overdid it.

Gymnast 1: Thank goodness.

Mary Lou: zoey, i'm really glad we asked you to join, but... the actual part starts now! (points the the calendar) Finally, the match is this Sunday!

*Sunday, at the gymnasium*

Zoey: Wuahh~! This much people came! I'm kind of nervous... i wonder if Elliot is coming?

Corina: Zoey!

Wesley: Zoey, this is the day.

Zoey: You guys came!

Bridget: i can't believe you're actually doing this in front of a big audience! You must be so nervous!

Everyone: Goodluck!

Zoey: Thank you everyone!

*inside*

announcer: Next up is zoey hanson from daikan Junior high!

Megan and mimi: (waving pompoms) Go! Zoey! *yes their cheerleaders!* Good luck! We'll be cheering for you!

Zoey: (smiles, then looks around, her smile fades.)

_Eh, Elliot..._

_Where's Elliot?_

_He's not here?_

_Flashback_

_Elliot: I'll definitely go and cheer you on the tournament._

_End of flashback._

Judge: Begin Performance!

_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump..._

_I can't move..._

_My nervousness isn't going away..._

Mary Lou: Good luck, zoey!

Gymnast 3: It all depends on your performance.

Gymnasts&MaryLou: ...the future of Rhythmic gymnastics!

_i-i can't..._

gymnast 3 covers her hand over her mouth.

Mary Lou: Zoey, don't worry! Do it like always!

Megan: What's wrong zoey!

Mimi: Get a hold of yourself! *that's a really good way to snap her out of it mimi...*

Gymnast 2: Good luck zoey! You Practised this right? Have confidence!

_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump..._

_I can't move!_

_It's no use..._

Then the gymnasiums door opened, revealing Elliot.

Elliot: Zoey! Sorry I'm late!

Zoey: Elliot!

Elliot: Do your very best! Zoey!

Zoey: YES! (then she did do it, she did what she was meant to do, Dance...)

*outside*

Dren: Hrmp, boring... Why don't we spice this up alittle. Infuser Go!

*back inside*

Shiromiya: (turns to Elliot) Danger! Zoey, Danger!

Elliot: What?

Shiromiya: Ichigo watch out!

Corina: Huh?

Bridget: Huh?

Wesley's face just darkens...

Then a crash came from above zoey.

Elliot: (grabs a smoke thingy *lol, don't kill me for not knowing!*) There's a fire!

Boy: Let's go out!

Elliot: Zoey! (jumps down and grabs her)

Zoey: Elliot!

Mary Lou: Zoey? Zoey? Where are you?

*with zoey and Elliot*

Elliot runs to the back off the gymnasium with zoey in his arms.

Elliot: (spots dren and puts down zoey) go get him, wildcat.

Zoey: (nods and runs off and sees dren) Dren! It's you again!

Dren: Geez, nice to see you too... anway, i have a present for your cute practice!

Then a big seal comes flying out of the pool.

Zoey: What is this?

Bridget: It's coming!

Corina: No choice have we? **Mew Mew Mint! METAMORPHO-SIS !** (A pair of wings appeared on her mew mark, and a little birds tail appeared on her backside, a pair of heel high tortoise boots appeared with some gloves, a strapless dress, a fur edging around the top of her leg, two deep tortoise pointy edges gloves and a choker with tortoise fur edging around her neck but this time her power pendant attached to it.)

Bridget: **Mew Mew Lettuce! METAMORPHO-SIS !** (In a flash of green light bridget's eyes and hair turned the a very dark green colour, she had green strings hanging from her hair, a Finless purpoise tail, she was now wearing deep Green knee length biker boots, a strapless deep green dress that was just above at her waist that spread out at the back once she transformed and a deep green fur edging on the top half, two bright green straps with deep green fur edging just off her shoulders to show off their slenderness, a bright green garter with deep green fur edging around the top of her right leg, a bright pink choker with deep green fur edging around her neck but this time it had her power pendant attached to it.)

Zoey: **MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!** (In a flash of pink light Zoey's eyes and hair turned the a very bright pink colour, she had black cat ears, a black cat tail that had a deep pink bow with a bell tied to the end of it, she was now wearing deep pink knee length biker boots, a strapless bright pink dress that was just above her knees that spread out once she transformed and a deep pink fur edging on the top half, two bright pink straps with deep pink fur edging just off her shoulders to show off their slenderness, a bright pink garter with deep pink fur edging around the top of her right leg, two deep pink pointy edged gloves with a small bow attached with a metal heart on her right wrist and a bright pink choker with deep pink fur edging around her neck but this time it had her power pendant attached to it.)

Mews: For the future of the earth...

Mew Ichigo: At your service! ~Nya!

The seal tried to attack them but missed as they sprung up into the air, the seal then blew a horn, and 3 hoops shot into the air chasing after the mews as they ran for their life's, then the seal threw a bomb at zoey, which she only just missed.

Mew Lettuce: Mew Ichigo!

Then the seal whacked Mew lettuce with its tail, sending her to the ground.

Mew Mint: Why you...!

The seal then whacked Mew Mint down with its large feet.

Mew Ichigo: Mew Mint! (turns to the seal) Stop it! (then again it attacked) We'll Show You A Top Rhythmic Gymnastic Performance! (she jumped through the scary electric hoops) Mint! Lettuce! Now!

Mew Mint: **Mint... Arrow !** (a blue arrow appears in the air, she grabbed it and does a little ballet move and stretches the arrow) **Ribbon... Mint Echo!**

Mew Lettuce: **Lettuce tanets! **(her white strings wrap around her, revealing some green castanets, she clapped them together, raising them above her head) **Ribbon... Lettuce Rush****!**

Mew Ichigo: **Strawberry Bell! **(the ribbon at the end of her tail flashed and a beautiful love heart shaped weapon hovered on her hand, she then grabbed it) Ribbon... Strawberry CHECK!

The infuser floats downwards and a baby seal lay on the ground.

Shiromiya: Collect! ^-^

Dren: th... (teleports away)

Mew Ichigo: AAH! We won! (jumps on Elliot)

Elliot: Yes We did... (face drops) For now...

*back in the gymnasium*

Announcer: The Winner Of This Match Is Hongo Junior High School! And the special mention for a wonderful performance by Daikan Junior High School!

Corina: Zoey made a lot of misses didn't she?

Wesley: it can't be helped, she performed after fighting...

Zoey: Captain, i'm sorry, if didn't miss so much...

Mary Lou: No, because of you we performed as hard as we could. It was really a lot of fun.

Gymnast1: Yeah It really was!

Gymnasts: Zoey, your our MVP!

Zoey: No Way...But really?

Mary Lou holds out her hand for zoey and she takes it shaking hands.

Elliot: Zoey!

Zoey: Elliot! (runs over to him)

Elliot: i know you might have lost this opportunity as a gymnast but, you've saved everyone and that really deserves something special.

Zoey: Really?

Elliot: You're really special to me zoey... (kisses her on the lips)

_Elliot...even just knowing that your always going to be there for me warms my heart inside... Always...always...just like this..._

Then the seal she saved knocked zoey over and started licking her.

Zoey: Hey wait...stop it (laughs) Stop it...you stink like fish!

Elliot: must be here to thank you... (smiles) looks like he likes you.

Zoey: hehe, Elliot he tickles! Stop it..!

**End song.**

**Let's eat some strawberries...**

**(with parfait, cakes, and rice cakes)**

**Or a bunch of other fruits...**

**(Kiwis, sweeties, and peaches)**

**(i really like fruit!)**

**Or cold ice cream**

**(put it in the freezer to harden)**

**(top it with sauce later)**

**I like all of these...**

**(i'm a little irresolute)**

**(but that's OK, because i'm cute !)**

**Just being very sweet...**

**Would leave something...**

**...to be desired~**

**(put on your favourite topping)**

**(if you don't have it, then go shopping)**

**It's a la mode?**

**(oh, thanks!) (^_^;)**

**I want something really crunchy**

**Something sweet and sour would be good too!**

**I'm always hungry for dessert**

**Let's eat as much as we want!**

**Excitement building...**

**(sometimes)**

**Heart Thumping!**

**I want to try everything!**

**I want something really crunchy**

**Something sweet and sour would be good too!**

**I'm always hungry for dessert**

**Let's eat as much as we want!**

**Excitement building...**

**(sometimes)**

**Heart Thumping!**

**I want to experience many kinds of love ! ^o^**

_**End of chapter**_

_Tokyo mew mew after hours._

_Ichigo: i've got seal slobbers in my hair, eeew!_

_Ryou: there's no way i'm kissing you unless you wash that off._

_Ichigo: OMG, RYOU GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM! (graps towel and makes sure he doesn't see anything)_

_Ryou: Na (smiles) I like you like this..._

_Ichigo: E-E-Elliot... (Blushes like mad)_

_Ryou: Read, Review and pass on to your friends!_

_Ichigo: Um, yeah..._


	6. piano of the heartNya!

Tokyo mew mew

**"The Piano of the Heart – It's the heart-pounding dance party! ~Nya!"**

Deep blue: And? What is the name of the nuisance?

Dren: She calls herself Mew Ichigo.

Deep blue: Is that so...

Dren: The true identity is still unknown.

Deep blue: I cannot forgive the species known as humans...who soil this beautiful planet and think they are owner of it...and now they are going against us...Destroy them immediately.

Dren: I have come up with a plan, regarding that case. (grabs a red infuser) Inside these...the DNA of the animals of this planet are condensed. If we combine this with the source of life – Spirit, that we take out of the humans. It is possible to create a more powerful parasite.

Deep blue: Get onto it right away.

Dren: Roger!

*ichigo's house*

Shintaru: Zoey! Hey, Zoey!

Zoey opens the door to the kitchen, looking tired.

Zakura: Good morning, zoey.

Shintaru: Hey!

Zoey falls weakly onto her chair.

Shintaru: You're acting like a weak sponge, Get Dressed Quickly, You're going to be late.

Zoey: Be late? For What?

Shintaru: We're going to grandpa's place to see the festival, remember?

Zoey: Sorry dad, I have work today.

Shintaru: what? It's the festival! It's fabulous!

Zakura: Zoey's busy lately.

Shintaru: Screw that! Think over it, zoey.

Zoey: Stop talking like that!

Shintaru: What did you say?

Zoey: I would understand if you're a sushi chef or fish shop owner, but you're just a normal worker! It doesn't match you!

Shintaru: Screw that, fool! I'm a pure Tokyoite! I don't need a kid telling me how to talk!

Zoey: Mom, say something.

Zakura: Why? Darlings cool! (zoey just flopped)

*at cafe mew mew*

Bridget was hovering, zoey was wiping a table, oh yeah, and Corina is sitting on her lazy ass doing nothing but drink tea all day!

Zoey: Hey, Corina!

Corina: Yes?

Zoey: We're going to open soon, help out with the preparations.

Corina: Oh? But I am.

Zoey: Doing what?

Corina drinks her tea.

Corina: I'm tasting today's special tea. It has quite an elegant taste. (zoey then got mad)

Bridget: Zoey, i will do the preparations...

Zoey: No! That's not the problem!

Elliot: Hey, did you all finish cleaning outside the cafe?

Bridget: Uhh, not yet.

Elliot: ok then, Zoey...

Zoey: N-nooooo! It's Sunday isn't it?

Elliot: yeah...

Zoey: Don't "Yeah..." me! If i had the day off we could've went out to do something! Why do i have to help out at this store on a day off?

Elliot: You didn't have to come here to work, but you will miss all-you-can-eat cakes period.

Zoey: I can't lose that privilege...

Elliot: Clean it good now...

Zoey: ARGHhhhhhhh~!

*outside*

Zoey sweeps outside the cafe with bridget.

Zoey: I can't fight against him, it'll leave our relationship a complete mess...

Bridget: let's do our best, zoey.

Zoey: You're always so optimistic, bridget.

Shiromiya: Do Your Best! Do Your Best!

Zoey: And you're always carefree...

Berry: Hola, señoras mi nombre es Berry Cogane. Soy aquí a Sr. Elliot grant. (hi my name is berry Cogane. I'm here to speak with mr. Elliot grant.)

Zoey: huh?

Berry: soy un Pianista professional, ¿y he venido para hablar con él sobre el juego en la partido próxima, él está disponible? (I'm a professional pianist, and i've come to speak with him about playing at the upcoming part, is he available?)

Zoey: What do we do? She's asking something.

Bridget: Y-yes, she is...

Zoey: Eerr, we no understando! (peace!)

Bridget: i think we should just tell the others that someone's here. (runs off)

Zoey: Wait, Bridget!

Berry: ¿dónde fue ella? ¿ella va buscan a Sr. Elliot grant para mí? (where did she go? did she go look for mr. Elliot grant for me?)

Zoey: Zees ees uh penuh!

Berry: ¿este es una pluma? (this is a pen?) ¿qué significa esto? (what does it mean?) ¿está Sr. Grant aquí? (is mr. Grant here?)

Zoey: Uhh...yes. yes... Ah! No, no. No I don't know!

*inside*

Bridget: Umm, something terrible is happening outside!

Corina: Did Zoey do something again?

Bridget: That's not it!

Wesley: is something wrong?

Bridget: T-that's...

*outside*

Berry: ¿me entiende usted? (Do you understand me?)

Corina: ¿Hola, usted debe ser ...? (Hello, you must be?)

Berry: ¡ah! Hola, debo dirigirme aquí a un Sr. elliot Subvención. (Ah! Hello, i'm here to talk to a Mr. Elliot Grant.)

Corina: Ah, él es mi jefe, y mi amigo aquí es el novio, sólo dejarme conseguirlo para usted (Oh, he's my boss, and my friend here's boyfriend, just let me get him for you) Elliot! Get Out Here!

Elliot: Thank you mint... (turns to Berry) Hola, usted debe ser la Berry, Perdonar a mi novia, ella no sabe el español, de todos modos, soy elliot, mucho gusto. (Hi, you must be Berry, Excuse my girlfriend, she doesn't know Spanish, anyway, i'm elliot, nice to meet you.)

Wesley: Hola. (hi)

Elliot: Zoey, we need your help with something, are you coming?

Zoey: Yeah, sure.

Elliot: (turns to Berry) Está aquí por favor (This way please.)

Zoey grabs Elliot arm following him into the cafe.

Corina: She always gets high respect from him.

Bridget: That's because they're in a relationship.

Corina: this is irritating...

Bridget: Let's go inside.

Corina: Yeah i still haven't had my tea yet...

Bridget and Corina walk into the cafe, finding that Berry was playing piano, and Zoey's head was lying on elliots shoulder.

Bridget: What pretty music!

Corina: Who cares...

Zoey: Elliot, this is wonderful...

Elliot&Wesley: Bravo.

Berry: muchas gracias (Thank you very much)

Wesley: Girls, elliot said he was giving a party next week, for his birthday of course, we asked her to come, so she could perform there.

Zoey: (lifts her head and looks up at Elliot) You never told me that...

Wesley: And, everyone has worked so hard in the store lately, so... You're invited.

Elliot: (looks down at Zoey lovingly) It'll be luxurious and gorgeous. (Zoey giggles and turns red.)

Wesley: We thought we would make it a lovely party. We've prepared wonderful dresses for everyone.

Bridget: D-Dresses? Does that mean they're done by Elliot? (gets excited, Elliot just cringed, but tried to place a face smile onto his lips, then turns to Berry) hasta la vista en el partido (see you at the party.)

Berry: hasta la vista entonces (see you then)

Zoey: (berry walks over to zoey, and zoey just stuttered) Ah, ah...she's coming! No! I can't speak English!

Berry: Zoey, yo amaría tocar el piano para una pareja como usted y Elliot. (zoey, I'd love to play the piano for a couple like you and Elliot.)

Wesley: she said...She'd love to play the piano at the party... for couples like zoey and elliot.

Zoey: ^-^

Berry: hasta la vista (goodbye)

Zoey: Somehow...

Bridget: An adults charm, wouldn't you say?

Wesley: Elliot's been charmed by her piano playing. It has a pure soul, he said... i think so too.

*outside*

Zoey was taking out the bin, while Elliot popped out of nowhere.

Elliot: She's amazing isn't she?

Zoey: yeah she is, i was kinda thinking if i could, you know, Sing something?

Elliot: Are you any good?

Zoey: Of course, my friends say that i am anyway. (her wildcat ears come out)

Elliot: your ears...

Zoey: Quiet.

Elliot: Here. (hands out a box) It's your dress. (she opened the box and stared in awe)

Zoey: How Pretty!

Elliot: The colour of strawberries... right?

Zoey: so am i going to do it or what?

Elliot: I'll think about it...

*at night*

Wesley: How is it?

Elliot: Do you believe in...my intuition?

Wesley: Yeah. I always believe.

Elliot: It'd be nice if the party went well...

_**(Tokyo mew mew Remake! Brought to you by *Berrygumdrop. **__**Mia Ikumi**__** owns Tokyo mew mew)**_

*Elliot's birthday*

Bridget: what do we do...I'm kind of nervous...

Corina: I'm not. (walks over to a young couple and starts dancing with him)

Zoey: I think I hate her...

Bridget: Ah, there's Berry! How pretty!

Elliot: Hey, you came.

Bridget: My... (looks at Elliot)

Zoey: He looks hot...

Elliot: Well, now you're here, make sure you enjoy yourselves.

Zoey: (coughs) Elliot, our deal... (coughs)

Elliot: (rolls eyes) fine...

Zoey: Thank you. (kisses his cheek) Prepare to be amazed! (giggles and walks off to the piano with Elliot)

Bridget: i wonder what they're up to...

Elliot: Señora, mi novia quiere cantar. (Madam, My girlfriend wants to sing.)

Berry: Esto está bien conmigo. (that's fine with me)

Elliot: (Picks up a microphone) Everyone, my special girlfriend wants to sing for us tonight, Zoey, come here honey.

Zoey: (takes a microphone) Heey, everyone! I'm going to sing a song what I made, i hope you at least like it.

Zoey sits at the grand piano, and starts playing her tune.

_**(this song is by demi lovato, but just pretend that you haven't ever heard of it before!)**_

**I can make the rain stop, if I wanna  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop, record a snapshot  
And change your point of view**

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go  
but I'm, I'm just getting started 

Zoey stands up and runs over to the audience jumping up and down.****

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cause I'm Living the dream  
And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

And time... (7x) 

She looks at Bridget, corina and Wesley, their mouth's dropped.****

I go where life takes me  
but some days it makes me  
Want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely but I know  
that it's only a matter of my perception

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go  
but I'm, I'm just getting started  
Elliot: Whooohoooo!

Zoey smiled at Elliot, her eyes twinkling under the disco ball.**  
I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it**

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try

**'Cause I'm Living the dream  
And I know it, I know it**

I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

And maybe there's nothing like this moment  
So just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my head into something golden  


**And maybe there's nothing like this moment  
So just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my head into something golden**

**Just try, more love  
If I just try, more love  
Then I'll find myself in time**

The audience start clapping slowly in rhythm.

**I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it**

**Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try**

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it

**Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cause I'm Living the dream  
And I know it, I know it**

**I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time.**

**(I'll find myself in time  
I know I'll find myself in time)**

Ichigo: Thank you everyone! (the crowd go wild)

Elliot: (runs up) Zoey hanson everyone!

Zoey: (kisses him deeply on the lips while the crowd go "aww!")

Elliot: Want to dance?

Zoey: I'd love too...

Zoey and Elliot walk hand in hand to the centre of the floor, while Berry runs to the grand piano and plays a really romantic song, just for Elliot and Zoey.

_I'm happy, just being in Elliot's arms..._

_I want to stay like this forever..._

*outside*

Dren: With all these people gathered, there should be a suitable one here. (holds up a red infuser)

*back inside*

Zoey: Elliot... (her eyes start twinkling)

Elliot: Your mine, and I love you... (smiles and kisses her for about 5 minutes)

Berry stops playing the piano and walks outside.

Zoey: I'm going to get some fresh air... (walks outside on the balcony, and rests her arms on the wall, letting the cold air go through her hair.) Feels good...

Elliot: (walks over to zoey) Hey. Do you want some juice?

Zoey: T-thanks... (takes juice from him) Um, can i ask you something?

Elliot: Go ahead.

Zoey: Why did you pick out this dress?

Elliot: I thought it would look good on you. If you don't like it you can change.

Zoey: N-No, T-that's not it... (Elliot lifts his hand) W-what?

Elliot: Don't move. (touches her bangs until they were placed perfectly) Your bangs...were a little out of place.

Elliot: Well, i have lots of greetings and things to do, so... Come back when you've cooled down. (walks inside)

_What was that?_

_Why is he acting so strange all of a sudden..._

Looks down and finds their pianist, Berry fujiwara

_Ah, it's Berry!_

Zoey: Berr...

Dren: Good evening! (zoey drops her glass) As entertainment for the party, i think I'll try something interesting!

Zoey: Try what?

Dren: (pulls hand out and takes soul out of Berry)

Zoey: Berry!

The Spirit landed into Dren's hand and turns into a sword.

Dren: If I put this together with a suitable human spirit... (holds up red infuser) I can create something like this! (purple tentacle kind of things lifted up the spirit, slicing it through to the redness) Fusion! (the red infuser gets brighter as dren laughs evilly, zoey just covered her eyes from the light. Then a leopard parasite ran over onto zoey, scratched her arm and jumped onto the grass with a keyboard in hand, zoey just screams at how sore that thing scratched her, about 4 layers of skin got ripped and scratched, she clutched onto her arm in pain) Well, Not bad? , eh?

Zoey: (screws up her face) What have you... (Shiromiya popped up)

Dren: Try fighting...!

Zoey then jumped off the wall landing on her feet.

Zoey: I can't forgive you! Someone who can play so beautifully like that...

*with shiromiya*

The pink fluff ball fly's around trying to find Bridget and Corina.

Corina: Oh, Shiromiya. What's wrong?

Shiromiya: Parasite! Aliens fighting!

Bridget: let's go!

Corina: Yeah!

*outside*

Bridget&Corina: Zoey!

Zoey: H-he turned her into t-that p-paras-site...!

Bridget: Berry!

Corina: a human? Into a parasite?

Zoey: Let's go girls! We have to save Berry!

**Zoey: **_**Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorpho-sis!**_(In a flash of pink light Zoey's eyes and hair turned the a very bright pink colour, she had black cat ears, a black cat tail that had a deep pink bow with a bell tied to the end of it, she was now wearing deep pink knee length biker boots, a strapless bright pink dress that was just above her knees that spread out once she transformed and a deep pink fur edging on the top half, two bright pink straps with deep pink fur edging just off her shoulders to show off their slenderness, a bright pink garter with deep pink fur edging around the top of her right leg, two deep pink pointy edged gloves with a small bow attached with a metal heart on her right wrist and a bright pink choker with deep pink fur edging around her neck but this time it had her power pendant attached to it.)

Corina: Mew Mew Mint! METAMORPHO-SIS ! (A pair of wings appeared on her mew mark, and a little birds tail appeared on her backside, a pair of heel high tortoise boots appeared with some gloves, a strapless dress, a fur edging around the top of her leg, two deep tortoise pointy edges gloves and a choker with tortoise fur edging around her neck but this time her power pendant attached to it.)

(In a flash of green light bridget's eyes and hair turned the a very dark green colour, she had green strings hanging from her hair, a Finless purpoise tail, she was now wearing deep Green knee length biker boots, a strapless deep green dress that was just above at her waist that spread out at the back once she transformed and a deep green fur edging on the top half, two bright green straps with deep green fur edging just off her shoulders to show off their slenderness, a bright green garter with deep green fur edging around the top of her right leg, a bright pink choker with deep green fur edging around her neck but this time it had her power pendant attached to it.)

They all jumped out of the parasite's way before it hit them.

Dren: This is the will of deep blue. Don't think badly of us.

Mew Ichigo: Deep blue? (the parasite whacks her into the cafe's wall, while Mew Lettuce and minto run over to her, lift her and jump up before the parasite could get to her) Thanks! (she then grabs hold of her arm again, but now stinging like mad) That thing is different from the parasite before...

Mew Mint: i'm stopping this now! **Mint Arrow! (a blue arrow appears in the air, she grabbed it and does a little ballet move and stretches the arrow) Ribbon... Mint Echo!** **(the blasted parasite jumped up and missed the attack)**

Mew Lettuce: This time i will... (**her white strings wrap around her, revealing some green castanets, she clapped them together, raising them above her head) Ribbon... Lettuce Rush! (it missed, again, the parasite played the keyboard, it's eyes glowing a bright red)**

Parasite: Piano! (a wild gust of wind blew over to the mews) Piano! (Wesley and Elliot then ran out to the balcony)

Mew Mint: It's Painful! (Mew ichigo then falls to the ground)

Wesley: it's turned out just as you had felt... They've turned a human into a parasite...

Elliot: (Looks at zoey) No, the power is much more than i expected!

Wesley: What will we do, Elliot?

Elliot: The only thing we can do... Wesley! Fix the speakers in the building, to play her piano at full volume! (jumps over the wall)

Wesley: Okay! (runs inside)

Mew Ichigo: I can't... keep it up...

Mew Mint: (falls to the ground)

Mew Lettuce: (falls to the ground)

Mew Ichigo: I can't... Breathe... (holds onto her throat)

Elliot steps in front of ichigo, fighting back the pain of the strong wind.

Mew Ichigo: Elliot!

Elliot: Using the spirit of a kind cheerful human... Listen! Listen to the sound of this pure soul! (Berry's piano playing then went on as loud as possible, the parasite started to tear away slowly screaming)

Dren: What?

Mew Ichigo: The wind!

Elliot: Damn... (zoey crawls over to Elliot) it had an effect on it after all... Now! Mew Ichigo!

Mew Ichigo: Right! **(the ribbon at the end of her tail flashed and a beautiful love heart shaped weapon hovered on her hand, she then grabbed it) Ribbon... Strawberry CHECK! (the parasite died down slowly)**

Parasite: Piano... (the soul then came out of the red infuser, Shiromiya swarmed up and grabbed it)

Shiromiya: Collection!

The soul slowly rested in mew ichigo's hands, she ran over to berry and placed her soul on top of her which disappeared in her body.

Mew Ichigo: I don't know what you were thinking of, but... we won't let you do as you please!

Dren: Heh, There's plenty of time left to play. (he then transported to his own dimension while the girls de-transformed)

Zoey: Berry... Berry! (berry then got up) Ah, your awake!

Berry: Zoey... ¿qué pasó...? (what happened...?)

Wesley: Are you all right?

Elliot: (runs over and pulls her up) ¿son usted bien? (Are you all right?)

Zoey: Elliot...

Berry: you saved my life, zoey. (yes I'm making her speak English for 1 line)

Zoey: N-No... (she then hugs berry, and looks at Elliot and walks over to him.) hey Elliot.

Elliot: hm?

Zoey: Thank you... we now know who the hero is here... it's you. (she then kisses him)

**End song.**

**Let's eat some strawberries...**

**(with parfait, cakes, and rice cakes)**

**Or a bunch of other fruits...**

**(Kiwis, sweeties, and peaches)**

**(i really like fruit!)**

**Or cold ice cream**

**(put it in the freezer to harden)**

**(top it with sauce later)**

**I like all of these...**

**(i'm a little irresolute)**

**(but that's OK, because i'm cute !)**

**Just being very sweet...**

**Would leave something...**

**...to be desired~**

**(put on your favourite topping)**

**(if you don't have it, then go shopping)**

**It's a la mode?**

**(oh, thanks!) (^_^;)**

**I want something really crunchy**

**Something sweet and sour would be good too!**

**I'm always hungry for dessert**

**Let's eat as much as we want!**

**Excitement building...**

**(sometimes)**

**Heart Thumping!**

**I want to try everything!**

**I want something really crunchy**

**Something sweet and sour would be good too!**

**I'm always hungry for dessert**

**Let's eat as much as we want!**

**Excitement building...**

**(sometimes)**

**Heart Thumping!**

**I want to experience many kinds of love ! ^o^**

_**End of chapter**_

_**(Momomiya residents)**_

_**Ichigo: i can't believe an alien nearly got the better of us!**_

_**Kisshu(from his dimension): I heard that!**_

_**Ichigo: (cringes) and it's all thanks to my boyfriend, Ryou Shirogane!**_

_**Ryou(from another room): (smiles because he heard what ichigo had said)**_

_**Zakura: (pops up beside ryou) Please Read, Review and pass it on!**_

_**Ryou: 0_o**_

_**Zakura: ...What?...**_


	7. EnteramonkeymewNya!

**Tokyo mew mew**

"**Enter Kikki! The Ears and Tail are part of the act!"**

Zoey plonks herself onto a bench in the park, she had just been shopping for goods for the cafe, and she was really exhausted.

Zoey: i now understand how it feels to run a business...the park is so...won-der-ful. (the wind blew through her hair softly) The wind...feels so good. (she then hears some people clapping and looks over to see a little blonde girl doing some gymnastics and acting like a monkey *guess who *)

Kikki: Thank you! Thank you!

Zoey: Oh? A child's performing? I wonder if she's an elementary student.

Kikki: (suddenly pops up behind zoey) Hello!

Zoey: (face turns red) You cared me.

Kikki: i'll perform an act, so watch.

Zoey: Um...i...

Kikki: Now then... Gather around and come watch! The Grand Kikki do her Awesome performing tricks! (jumps on ball and rolls around on it) I'll start by riding this ball! (plates appear on her hands on her head and on one of her feet) I'll rotate plates now!

Zoey: WOooooOO!

Kikki: (a smiley face appears on her stomach and some feathers at her sides) A Plucky act now!

Zoey: Wow. This is...

Kikki: Fire! (blows fire out of mouth)

Zoey: Awesome!

Kikki: turns up with a umbrella and a ball bouncing itself of the umbrella while it rotates) I'm rotating this even more today!

Zoey: More!

Kikki: (balances from a cardboard with wheels and some chairs) It's wiggling...

Kikki: BOOM! (Blasts out of a cannon)

Zoey: GO! (zoey then claps)

Kikki: How was that?

Zoey: it was amazing!

Kikki: Really?

Zoey: Yep Yep! (grabs stuff and walks away) now then...

Kikki: (suddenly appears magically) Then please give me a tip.

Zoey: eh?

Kikki: Tip Tip Tip Tip Tip! (bounces around)

Zoey: I can't really...

Kikki: TIP TIP TIP TIP TIP... (still bouncing, then zoey hands her something...)

Kikki: Thank you!

Zoey: Bye.

Kikki: (looks at what she had in her hand...Candy... kikki looked at it in comfusion then she ran towards zoey grabbing her shirt) Wait...!

Zoey: Sorry, i have money troubles as well... (kikki then was thrown backwards, slidding across the ground to get back to zoey, she kneeled, her eyes started watering)

Kikki: I did that with all my heart...kikki's act was bad. Only if kikki did it better...

Zoey: You don't need to get that depressed...

Kikki: then...I'll show you my best trick! A shark will come out of this silk hat... Byuuu~ (then a shark came out of her black hat, zoey's cat ears and tail popped out in progress)

Zoey: YEEEeee~! (the shark then bit at her tail)

Kikki: Oh, you should've said something if you can perform an act, too.

Zoey: Did it once never doing it again...

Kikki: Those ears and tail are well-made. (zoey then sighed silently, kikki then grabbed hold of zoey's tail) How do you work this thing? (Tugs it) Huh? I can't take it off... (tugs it harder and grabs zoey's cat ears) it's warm! Are these...?

Zoey: (she then shuts kikki up) We will now end our performance for today! (Lifts kikki up and runs) Goodbye now!

*somewhere outside an abandoned warehouse*

Zoey: there's a reason for this. Please, don't shout.

Kikki: (turns red) Hm Hm!

Zoey: Do you understand?

Kikki: (nods) Hm Hm!

Zoey: Really?

Kikki: Hrm Hrm!

Zoey: For real?

Kikki: Hrm Hrm! (zoey then let's go of kikki's mouth, kikki then jumped up) They're REAL! The ears are real! It's a cat's! It's a cat's! (bounces around) That's so cool! Kikki want ears like those too! (jumps back) So please make me your pupil!

Zoey: Huh?

Kikki: Is it ok? Wee, so happy!

Zoey: So...

Kikki: Now then, let's start the tough training that leads to glory! (runs around crazy) Ears ears ears ears...!

Zoey: (holds up a hand) Hello?

*back at the park*

Kikki: So, what should I do? Bunny hopping? Bungee jumping?

Zoey: I can't really teach...

Kikki: Now, what do I do? What do I do?

Zoey: Um...um... do 10 laps around the park while riding a ball!

Kikki: That's an easy task! I'll do it right away! (stars sparkle in her eyes, then she hops on a ball and rids away) Zoom~!

Zoey: She's gone. Then... (grabs goods) Good Bye! (runs away)

*alien dimension*

Deep blue: Dren, Where are you Dren?

Den: Here...master deep blue, i'm here.

Deep blue: Report the results of the Parasite fusion with a human.

Dren: Yes! After analyzing the data of the battle of the prototype...it has many unstable elements so far. But there is no problem.

Deep blue: Which means...?

Dren: Yes, i have begun searching for a compatible match. I will defeat them using its power.

*back with zoey*

Zoey kept jogging and then she stopped.

Zoey: Phewww...never again will i do this much running...anyway, i hope it's safe now.

Bridget: Zoey!

Zoey: Uh, what's the matter, bridget?

Bridget: I came to look for you, zoey.

Zoey: Huh, why?

Bridget: Elliot was getting worried, so he sent me to find you.

Zoey: why couldn't he look for me himself... (walks away) He's got a good pair of legs so why doesn't he use them?

Bridget: at the party, when he jumped off the wall he kinda fractured is knee...

Zoey: Really?

Bridget: haven't you noticed him limping?

Zoey: All what I've noticed is beautiful Ocean blue eyes and...everything. (sighs in a good way)

Bridget: zoey...?

Zoey: huh? Oh, hahahahahahaha pretend you didn't hear that at all! So Elliot made you look for me – Mew Mew Cafe's #1 waitress, since he got worried?

Bridget: Nope. He said "zoey's probably ditching work so bring her back."

Zoey: (sweatdrops)

Bridget: By the way, zoey...where have you been?

Ichigo: At the park... Wait! I wasn't ditching work, someone was holding me back.

Bridget: Holding you back?

Zoey: Yeah, some girl started performing some act, and asked for a tip. It was annoying...

Bridget: Was that girl...small, yellow, and looks really cheerful?

Zoey: What? How do you know, Bridget?

Bridget: Because over there (points to a yellow headed girl)

Zoey: What did you say? (looks over to where Bridget was pointing) YAAAAAAAhhhhhHHHH!

Kikki: I found you! You said that you would make Kikki your pupil! Why did you run away from me? (zoey tries to get passed by the young girl, but wasn't able to)

Zoey: in a situation like this... (points to the sky) IT'S A HUGE FLYING RADISH! (kikki looks up while zoey grabs a radish from her shopping bag and flings it into the air.)

Kikki: Really? (it drops in her hands) It's just a normal radish...It's not a huge radish.

Zoey: Bridget, take this! (gives shopping bags)

Bridget: Zoey?

Kikki: Wait up! (uns around the street trying to catch zoey) WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!

Zoey: NO! NO! NO! NO!

Kikki: ...WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!

Zoey: Don't follow me!

Kikki: I won't let you get away! (zoey runs into a valley, she thought she lost kikki, so she took a deep breath)

Zoey: How persistent... (kikki pops up from a dumpster)

Kikki: I found you!

Kikki: (starts running again) Cut it out!

Kikki: No, i won't! WAIT UP! (jumps on a lamp post and jumps down scaring zoey)

Zoey: GEEeeeezzz! (she keeps running, until she came to a bench and landed on it) I can't go anymore... (searches for something in her bag) My inhaler...

Kikki: (shoves inhaler in front of zoey's face) Looking for this?

Zoey: That's (cough) Mine! Give (cough) It Back!

Kikki: Here.

Zoey: Give it! (misses) Give it! (misses) Give! (misses) Give! (misses) Give it! (misses) Give! (misses) Give it!

Kikki: If you want it back, tell me how to get cat ears.

Zoey: (catches her breath slowly) Who are you? Where are you from?

Kikki: That is...kikki...just a normal elementary student.

Zoey: You're not normal! You want cat ears that bad? To make money out of it? A normal elementary student won't do that! (kikki drops the inhaler) Can't you tell that I'm annoyed?

(Tokyo mew mew- Mia Ikumi, brought to you by Berry!)

Zoey: Do you think i have these because i want them? Give me a break! Got it? Don't follow me anymore...

Kikki: Wait...big sister!

Zoey: Don't follow me! (walks away) Geez, i wasted so much time. (coughs and reaches into her bag to get her inhaler) Wait...where? where is it? Oh no! I left it! Oh well, i'll just have to buy another one...UGGGGhhhh! Everyone must be mad now! (she hears a sound and thought it would be kikki) I told you not to...follow...me... (nothing was there...)

*at cafe mew mew*

Zoey: I'm back!

Bridget: zoey!

Zoey: Sorry about that lettuce.

Bridget: What happened to that small yellow girl?

Zoey: I got rid of her.

Corina: you sure took your time... (drinks tea, like usual...) I heard, A child saw your cat ears, right?

Elliot: (sighs) You were Careless...

Zoey: She's not normal, so it wasn't my fault! She kept asking how to get cat ears...she would do anything for her performance.

Corina: (blinks) He didn't mean that...i mean there must be a reason why a small kid would do something like that...

Zoey: um... (looks sad)

Elliot: What's wrong?

Zoey: It's nothing... (walks away slowly)

*on the street*

Den was sucking a soul from a girl.

Dren: This one's not good enough too. I need a more pure spirit or i can't create the ultimate parasite. Oh well. I'm going to borrow this (when he suddenly means borrow, it's never giving back lol)

*at school*

Megan: Good morning, zoey.

Mimi: What's wrong? Why do you look so gloomy?

Zoey: Somehow, i feel really sick today. Oh, yeah I have to go get my prescription at the nurse. Um, bye! (runs off)

*at home*

Zoey lay in a bean bag under a cover watching chick flicks. When her phone started ringing, it was someone she didn't really want to speak to at this moment, her boyfriend, Elliot grant...

Zoey: Moshi, Moshi! Hanson residents!

Elliot: Zoey, we need to talk about what happened~ (zoey hangs up)

She stared at the wall for a second when her mobile went off again.

Elliot: Can I speak now?

Zoey: Elliot...i~

Elliot: Do you regret it? (she started hearing zoey sniffling, he then smiled a little smile because he know what her answer was within the sniffling) Then you know what to do. (he hears aloud sniff) I think you only need to be honest with yourself with your current feeling.

Zoey: E-Elliot...

Elliot: Don't worry...I'm sure the girl, will understand your feelings if you mean it.

Zoey: (perks up)

Elliot: Yep, that's the spirit!

*outside at the park*

Zoey was sitting near the water fountain with a blanket on her shoulders, when kikki came along on her beach ball, but then falls off.

Kikki: ...That hurt. Why aren't my cat ears growing? But i'm not going to give up just yet!

*flashback*

_**Zoey: Do you think i have these because i want them?**_

*end*

Kikki: Why? Cat ears are cool.

Dren: Hey...! So you want to become a cat? (kikki notices him) Hi.

Kikki: Wh-who are you?

Dren: I am...an angel.

Kikki: that's a lie! An angel dosn't have an evil face like that! (Dren sweat drops)

Dren: How rude. To think i fell from the clouds to make your wish come true...Oh wait, i think you call those "Fallen angels."

Kikki: Go away! Kikki doesn't wanna talk to you!

Dren: I can't do that. I have business with you. (a purple light flashes from his hand) I'll make you dream come true.

*with zoey*

Zoey: I wonder if that girl is still here. (stands up from the fountain, looks around) There she is!

Shiromiya: Alien!

Kikki gets lifted up from the purple what forms from dren's hand, but she forces it back)

Zoey: Dren!

Kikki: AAAAAaaaaaaaaHHHHHHhhhhh!

Den: Hurry up and spill your spirit out!

Shiromiya: Zoey, transform!

Zoey: _**MEW MEW STRAWBERY! METAMORPHO-SIS! **__**(In a flash of pink light Zoey's eyes and hair turned the a very bright pink colour, she had black cat ears, a black cat tail that had a deep pink bow with a bell tied to the end of it, she was now wearing deep pink knee length biker boots, a strapless bright pink dress that was just above her knees that spread out once she transformed and a deep pink fur edging on the top half, two bright pink straps with deep pink fur edging just off her shoulders to show off their slenderness, a bright pink garter with deep pink fur edging around the top of her right leg, two deep pink pointy edged gloves with a small bow attached with a metal heart on her right wrist and a bright pink choker with deep pink fur edging around her neck but this time it had her power pendant attached to it.)**_

Kikki: AHH!

Dren: this spirit is the best I've seen so far.

Mew Ichigo: Stop right there! (kikki's beach ball hits him in the face)

Kikki: Huh?

Mew Ichigo: Drn, what are you trying to do to a harmless child? I won't let such a thing pass by! I'll Serve For The Earth's Future ~Nya!

Kikki: It's the cat-ear Big sister!

Dren: Oh, so you came to see me this time, honey?

Mew Ichigo: I didn't want to see you!

Dren: Well, i can play with you anytime i want. Give me that girl.

Mew Ichigo: No!

Dren: Only a few spirits can become a parasite. Especially the ones that are pure! (lunges for mew ichigo but she grabs kikki and jumps out of the way)

Kikki: As i thought Big sister is really amazing!

Mew ichigo: Be quiet! (keeps on running)

Dren: I won't let you get away! (throws bombs)

Zoey: AAAAaaaaaaHHHH! (runs)

Kikki: Big sister in-front!

Mew Ichigo: Mint! Lettuce!

Mew mint: _**Ribbon...Mint ECHO !**_ _**(a blue arrow appears in the air, she grabbed it and does a little ballet move and stretches the arrow) **_

Zoey and kikki fall to the ground, kikki raises her hands in the air until she sees ichigo's sour face.

Kikki: Big-sister? (Mew ichigo starts coughing, kikki takes ichigo's inhaler out of her own pocket and gave it to ichigo)

Ichigo: Huh? (kikki starts squirting the stuff 2 times into ichigo's mouth)

Mew Lettuce: Are you okay?

Mew ichigo: I feel dizzy...

Dren: Oh my...So you all are here now. In that case I'll give up on her spirit and use the one I found yesterday. (he holds up the red infuser and the spirit and combines it) FUSION! (an ugly snake woman appears) S-a-m-b-a...! (shakes maracas) Samba, samba, samba, samba...

Mew ichigo: (tries to get up but falls again) What is that thing?

Kikki: A lizard?

Mew ichigo: I Hate Lizards~!

Mew Mint: You hate a lot of things! Now shut up and start fighting that thing!

Kikki: Wait! Big sister!

Corina tries to kick the lizard but misses, while zoey tries to punch it but misses, and smacks her face HARD on the ground, which scratches her cheek a lot.

Mew Ichigo: That's enough! **Strawberry Bell! (the ribbon at the end of her tail flashed and a beautiful love heart shaped weapon hovered on her hand, she then grabbed it) **

Parasite:** Samba! (swipes her away)**

**Mew minto: Mint...Arrow! (a blue arrow appears in the air, she grabbed it and does a little ballet move and stretches the arrow)**

**Parasite: (swipes away)**

Mew ichigo: Mint!

Lettuce: It's dangerous, stay here!

Kikki: Wait!

Parasite: Samba! (the parasite shoots bullets while ichigo runs on all fours)

Kikki: Big-sister! (lettuce pulls her back) No you can't...

Parasite: Samba, samba... next is charring samba. (kikki runs for the parasite) Samba! (kikki runs in front of them)

Kikki: No! (the shot hit, but not on them, on a huge rock appearing from no where...)

Parasite: ...samba?

Mew ichigo: What's this stone?

Kikki: is this heaven?

Mew ichigo: kikki, your ears...

Kikki: (Touches her ears) Wuaaaaahhhhh~! I have ears! I did it i have cat ears, too!

Mew Mint: Those aren't cat ears...

Mew ichigo: Yeah, I think those aren't cat ears.

Kikki: Really?

A purple light came from above them, it was shiromiya.

Mew Ichigo: Shiromiya!

A power pendant dropped from its blue mouth.

Mew Mint: Is she...the 4th one?

Mew ichigo: Mew Pudding!

**Kikki: Mew Mew Pudding! METAMORPHO-SIS! (her mew mark flashed purple at the top of her head, eyes turned into a darkish brown colour and her hair turned the a very bright Yellow colour, she had Brown Monkey ears, a brown Monkey tail, she was now wearing Bright Orange Heel length shoes, a yellow puffy jumpsuit, two bright Yellow straps with deep Yellow fur edging just off her shoulders to show off their slenderness, a bright Yellow garter with deep Yellow fur edging around the top of her right leg, two deep Orange gloves what had holes in between her fingers, she also had some bright yellow stockings and a bright yellow choker with deep Yellow fur edging around her neck but this time it had her power pendant attached to it.)**

Dren: I see. What an interesting kitten...

Mew Pudding: I'm not a kitten, I'm a small monkey!

Dren: Shut up! Samba, Crush her first!

Samba: Samba! (charges after them)

Mew ichigo: It's coming again!

Mew Pudding: I can feel the power inside me, Please leave it to pudding! (jumps over samba, and basically acts monkeyish, and then disappears) I'm here! **Pudding ring! (A cute golden ring with a heart incrusted on it was in the air, Mew pudding jumped up and grabbed it, doing some of her gymnastics, then the grown inside from the golden ring came out now revealing another ring.) **I'm goingon the offensive now, na No DA!** Ribbon... Pudding ring INFERNO! (she did a cartwheel and a golden trench formed and hit samba, putting it inside jelly)** Mew ichigo!

Mew Ichigo: Okay! **Ribbon Strawberry...CHECK!**

Samba: Sambaaaaaa...

Samba became a infuser again, while mew ichigo dropped to the ground.

Mew Pudding: You Did It!

Mew Ichigo: Alright! (ichigo and pudding high-fived each other)

Dren: Nice. (the mews looked up) I was pretty confident with today's parasite you know, Oh well...I'll come again!

Mew Ichigo: Don't ever come again!

Shiromiya swoops down and eats the infuser.

Shiromiya: Retrieved! ^-^

Mew Ichigo: Shiromiya, can you return that spirit to the original person?

Shiromiya: Leave it to me! Leave it to me!

*at cafe mew mew*

Kikki: Qwa! Uniform is cute ^-^

_This is how kikki became part of our team and Cafe Mew Mew..._

Kikki: I'm happy! This time, my workload should get less now! (jumps around and bounces on her ball) I'm going to ride a ball! (plates appear in her hands from nowhere) I'm going to spin more than usual! (she then crashes)

Zoey: I guess it won't.

Kikki: I'm going to breath fire!

Corina: Kikki! Cut it out!

**End song**

_**Let's eat some strawberries...**_

_**(with parfait, cakes, and rice cakes)**_

_**Or a bunch of other fruits...**_

_**(Kiwis, sweeties, and peaches)**_

_**(i really like fruit!)**_

_**Or cold ice cream**_

_**(put it in the freezer to harden)**_

_**(top it with sauce later)**_

_**I like all of these...**_

_**(i'm a little irresolute)**_

_**(but that's OK, because i'm cute !)**_

_**Just being very sweet...**_

_**Would leave something...**_

_**...to be desired~**_

_**(put on your favourite topping)**_

_**(if you don't have it, then go shopping)**_

_**It's a la mode?**_

_**(oh, thanks!) (^_^;)**_

_**I want something really crunchy**_

_**Something sweet and sour would be good too!**_

_**I'm always hungry for dessert**_

_**Let's eat as much as we want!**_

_**Excitement building...**_

_**(sometimes)**_

_**Heart Thumping!**_

_**I want to try everything!**_

_**I want something really crunchy**_

_**Something sweet and sour would be good too!**_

_**I'm always hungry for dessert**_

_**Let's eat as much as we want!**_

_**Excitement building...**_

_**(sometimes)**_

_**Heart Thumping!**_

_**I want to experience many kinds of love ! ^o^**_

_**End of chapter 7.**_

_**Pudding: Tip Please!**_

_**Ichigo: Never take drugs and stay in school!**_


	8. HotSpringNya!

Tokyo mew mew

**"To the Hot Spring! The Mysterious Mountain's Miracle of Love"**

*Cafe Mew Mew On A Very Busy Day*

Kikki: Thank you for waiting! (spins plates and places them on the table of the order)

Customers: Wowww! (Clapping! ^-^)

Kikki: (does an evil but cute giggle)

Customer: Check please!

Kikki: (orange wave appears across her head and disappears as she looks up) I can get money! (Runs over to some students) Thank you for waiting! (Swings against the wooden poll and types on the register with her legs) I'm typing with my legs!

Bridget: Business is prospering thanks to kikki.

Wesley: But she makes this place seem like a different store.

Corina: When the store's busy it's tiring for us.

Zoey: Yeah...sometimes i feel like going on a vacation to relieve the stress.

Postman: Mail's here!

Bridget: Thank you! (opens it and looks surprised) T-this is...!

Zoey: Why?

Corina: What is it?

Kikki: What's that, na no da?

Bridget: We won a day-trip to the Hakogawara Princess Resort Suite Cottage as a prize!

*At the resort*

Zoey: Hakogawara Princess Resort! It's an expensive cottage! I can stay there for a day?

Bridget: There's a terrace where you can view the lake from above, and a private hot spring. The dining room is art deco style...

Mint: And they have gorgeous interiors!

Shiromiya: I like to go too!

Kikki: And there's a lot of nature around the place! Kikki wanna play! Let's see (looks at Bridget's map) That Way! (walks on)

Zoey: We're going pretty deep into the mountains... (looks towards Bridget) are you sure it's the right way?

Bridget: Yes. It's right.

*somewhere where they could sit down and rest*

Zoey: (takes food out of a basket) I made this last night. Please eat!

Kikki: Yeah! (arm shoots up into the air) Time to eat!

Pastry with maple syrup, pizza, fried tuna, Strawberries, Bananas, Flan, Profiterole, sweets, Waffles, Watermelon, milk, cheese cake, Apples, and soybeans. Also some fizzy drinks and a flask of tea. Corina unpacked a stereo placing one of her ballet disks inside while dancing, pudding started doing her performances. They all then took a rest and started eating.

Everyone: Arigato, zoey!

Kikki: Yummy! This is good Na No Da!

Zoey: (nods head) Lunch you eat under the blue sky tastes so much better! ~Nya!

Corina: I was hungry from all the walking! Is the cottage nearby, bridget?

Bridget: Well, it seems we're only halfway there.

Corina&Zoey: EHHhhh!

Bridget: S-Sorry!

Zoey: Don't worry about it. We're okay. The food will taste better if we walk a lot...

Kikki: Yes! Zoeys food tastes good! (tips box upwards so food goodness goes straight into her mouth)

_Yeah... It would be nice if I could bring Elliot along... it's only been a few hours and I already miss him!_

Someone: HEY YOU!

Zoey: Huh? What?

Someone: What are you doing there?

It was someone who looked like Elliot, blonde hair, blue crystal eyes, and a cross face, yip sure looked like Elliot alright.

Mew Girls: Elliot!

Zoey: What brings you here? You're not stalking us are you? You surprised us! We didn't expect you to follow us. Perhaps fate just wants us to be together forever? You should've walked with us! Hey, lets eat lunch together!

Elliot: Eat luch HERE? What are you talking about?

Zoey: Elliot? What's the matter? Did i say something weird?

Elliot: Elliot? Why do you know my name? It's Ellioto Granta.

Zoey: EHhhh! Ellioto?

Corina&Kikki&Bridget: Granta?

_So it's not Elliot After all... how embarrassing...! _

Ellioto: That's the shrine of Bachigappa. Don't soil it!

Zoey: Bachigappa?

Ellioto: Yes...It's the guardian of this mountain! If you don't be careful, The gods might punish you! He's a frightening god who punishes those who soil this place. Geez, city dwellers come here without knowing anything...What foolish people.

Kikki: What a scary person.

Corina: He's worse than Elliot...

Bridget: Let's go.

Zoey: Ellioto, huh?

Inside the temple was showing Bachigappa, it was glowing red, it was in danger...

*with the mews*

Bridget: Everyone, we're almost there!

Zoey: I think we're going somewhere more dangerous than before.

Corina: This place is too wild for me...

Kikki: There it is! There's the hot spring!

Mews: REALLY? YEAH!

They arrive to a dirty looking hot spring with two monkeys in it.

Mews: What is this?

Zoey: This is a natural hot spring!

Bridget: I...I'm sorry! I made a mistake! What should i do!

Kikki: Yahooo! (jumps into the water and swims over to the rocks, relaxing like she had never done it in her entire life) This feels good. So comforting... (rolls onto her side) I feel like i can become beautiful... (splashes water at the mokeys) Everyone is a friend at a hot spring!

The rest of the mews just stared blankly at them.

Zoey: I'm going in! (takes clothes off revealing a cute pink Bikini with ribbons and love hearts and a picture of Elliot sewn onto it ^0^)

Bridget: I'll join you. (takes off clothes revealing a cute green swim suit)

Corina: I'll join as well! (takes clothes off revealing a super cute baby blue swim suit with a bow at her waist)

(Splash~!) ^0^

Zoey: Wow, this really feels good...I'm glad we came...

Corina: These monkeys are sure kind. (the monkeys where rubbing her shoulders) Something wild like this is good once in a while...

Bridget: But I was surprised back there. I can't believe someone who looks like Elliot exists.

Zoey: (ignores corina) Yeah, i thought Elliot was here.

Corina: But he was such a rude person to shout at as like that. We were just eating lunch. (gets lost in the massage) that feels good.

_Ellioto, is much rude, arrogant, and wild unlike Elliot, he only is rude sometimes..._

!

Corina: What was that?

Bridget: Is it Bachigappa?

Zoey: What? No Way.

Kikki: It's Bachgappa!

Mews: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

It comes closer... silence...

Mews: BACHIGAPPA!

Trees fall to the ground, one just missed zoey. Bridget holds up the bag of the food zoey made.

Bridget: Please forgive us! I'll give you our lunch...!

Corina&kikki&zoey: Sorry, sorry, sorry...

More trees fall, the thing came into view, it was a bulldozer, with a man inside.

Man: What the...? This place is forbidden since it's under construction!

(later, when they put back on their clothes)

Achoo!

_That was kikki sneezing, it's like this place is trying to kill us!_

Kikki: I'm getting cold...

Zoey took out a blanket from her bag and placed it over kikki's shoulders, then took out a fresh tissue from the packet and placed it into kikki's hand. Then finally giving her a sweet ^-^

Man: Sorry for scaring you all. But there's a plan to build a resort here.

Zoey: To build a resort?

Man: yes, this hot spring will become a gorgeous cottage.

Mews: A gorgeous cottage?

Bridget then looks at the ticket...she then sighs.

Bridget: The date we get to use the cottage is next year...

Corina&kikki&corina: WHAT?

Bridget: I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry!

Zoey: Don't worry about it. The hot spring here really was nice.

Ellioto: You all!

The turn around to see ellioto in front of the big bulldozer.

Ellioto: Stop The Construction!

_Here we go again..._

Bridget: That person is...

Zoey: Ellioto.

Corina: is he complaining to someone again?

Man: Get out of the way boy. You're blocking us.

Ellioto: If you destroy the mountain, you'll get punished by Bachigappa! We don't need a resort in this mountain!

(Tokyo mew mew remake brought to you by Berrygumdrop,

Sorry for any further delays ~Nya!)

Man: Hey! Don't bother us! It's dangerous!

Ellioto: We don't need a resort in this mountain! This mountain belongs to the animals, insects, trees and flowers...

_Omg, he is starting to sound like that crazy tree hugger in my class..._

_Or even my mother..._

Ellioto: It can't be destroyed for leisure of the city people!

Man: Damn kid...You always interfere! Don't mess with adults! (ellioto falls into a crack on the earth) Watch out!

Zoey's eyes turn pink, then she ran quickly to catch ellioto. She drags him up onto the ground. Then all the men come running after him.

Men: you're not hurt, correct?

Man: Cut out this foolish act immediantly!

Man2: the project was decided by your dad and the whole village.

Zoey: Ellioto, are you okay?

(later on near a stream)

Zoey: Why did you do such a reckless thing? You could've gotten hurt.

Ellioto: When i was young...Otters lived in this river.

Zoey: Otters?

Ellioto: Yes, Otters..I liked them...i was especially friendly with kawataro...but lately, i don't see them...i believe they are alive somewhere though...But the construction has began...the otters will lose their home for real at this rate...That's why i wanted to stop them. But it's a stupid thing. The adults decided all this...so a child like me is powerless...I can only pray to Bachigappa... (walks over to Bachigappa house thing) "Please let at least one of Kawataro and his friends survive." Well, i guess it's a boring story to you city dwellers... (i kinda think it's touching but who the hell said it was boring?)

Zoey: No...that's not true. Because i have a friend who tends to protect the world.

Ellioto: So someone like that exist among the city people?

Zoey: Yes!

Ellioto: Really? What kind of guy is he?

Zoey: Well...He's Bright...He's kind...He looks just like you...Reliable and...And he's my...Inportant person! WUAahhh~! What am i saying?

Ellioto: Oh, so you like him!

Corina: She's already went on 3 dates with him! (sticks tongue out)

Zoey: I didn't say that much!

Ellioto: Then ask Bachigappa. Bachigappa is a kind god of marriage as well. I'll ask him with you, it looks like he's willing to hear. Why don't the rest of you ask too, if you all have somebody you like.

Zoey: Okay, i will!

Corina: Then i'll do it, too.

Bridget: A person i like? Oh my...

Kikki: Hey, Kikki loves everyone! (they all clap twice)

(with a sneaky alien)

Dren: My, My...They're on a picnic here? The person with the perfect spirit is here.

(later)

Ellioto: Be careful when you go home!

Zoey: Arigato...!

Bridget: Goodbye...!

Kikki: Have fun...!

Corina: Whatever...

When the mews walk away out of sight, dren sneaks behind ellioto, giving him a fright.

Dren: Who are you?

Dren: that's not nice to treat people you know, where's your manners? You're punishment is for you to give me your soul!

Dren holds up his hand and ellioto's soul came out of his body,

Dren: Now, pure spirit, call back the life within the soiled earth. FUSION!

(back with zoey and the girls)

Zoey's eyes go red, she quickly put her hand on her head.

Bridget: Are you alright zoey?

Zoey: I don't know...

Corina: Have a seat.

Guy: Emergency! Bachigappa...Bachigappa has awakened!

Otherman: What did you say?

Otherotherman: this is trouble...

Otherman: Bachigappa must've got mad because of the Construction and started to get violent

Man3: It's a Curse! It's Bachgappa's curse!

Kikki: (Wipes nose) is (wipes nose) the (wipes nose) Punishment (wipes nose) for (wipes nose) eating (wipes nose) lunch (wipes nose) at (wipes nose) the (wipes nose) shrine? (clings onto zoey) I'm scared...

Corina: Such an unscientific thing don't happen, Could it be...

Zoey: ...A Parasite!

(they all run after zoey until they came to the shrine)

Dren: Hehehe...so, you all finally arrived.

Zoey: So it was you behind it again!

Dren: "You" has a name, kitten.

Zoey: What do you want coming all the way here?

Dren: I'm a Capricious Guy.

Barely_..._

Dren: Now, go fight the parasite and be a good kitty, because (points to ellioto) His life will be in danger.

Zoey: Ellioto! Come on girls!

Zoey: _**Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMORPHO-SIS! (In a flash of pink light Zoey's eyes and hair turned the a very bright pink colour, she had black cat ears, a black cat tail that had a deep pink bow with a bell tied to the end of it, she was now wearing deep pink knee length biker boots, a strapless bright pink dress that was just above her knees that spread out once she transformed and a deep pink fur edging on the top half, two bright pink straps with deep pink fur edging just off her shoulders to show off their slenderness, a bright pink garter with deep pink fur edging around the top of her right leg, two deep pink pointy edged gloves with a small bow attached with a metal heart on her right wrist and a bright pink choker with deep pink fur edging around her neck but this time it had her power pendant attached to it)**_

_**Corina: Mew Mew Minto! METAMORPHO-SIS! (A pair of wings appeared on her mew mark, and a little birds tail appeared on her backside, a pair of heel high tortoise boots appeared with some gloves, a strapless dress, a fur edging around the top of her leg, two deep tortoise pointy edges gloves and a choker with tortoise fur edging around her neck but this time her power pendant attached to it.)**_

_**Bridget: Mew Mew Lettuce! METAMORPHO-SIS! (In a flash of green light bridget's eyes and hair turned the a very dark green colour, she had green strings hanging from her hair, a Finless purpoise tail, she was now wearing deep Green knee length biker boots, a strapless deep green dress that was just above at her waist that spread out at the back once she transformed and a deep green fur edging on the top half, two bright green straps with deep green fur edging just off her shoulders to show off their slenderness, a bright green garter with deep green fur edging around the top of her right leg, a bright pink choker with deep green fur edging around her neck but this time it had her power pendant attached to it.)**_

_**Kikki: Mew Mew Pudding! METAMORPHO-SIS! **__**(her mew mark flashed purple at the top of her head, eyes turned into a darkish brown colour and her hair turned the a very bright Yellow colour, she had Brown Monkey ears, a brown Monkey tail, she was now wearing Bright Orange Heel length shoes, a yellow puffy jumpsuit, two bright Yellow straps with deep Yellow fur edging just off her shoulders to show off their slenderness, a bright Yellow garter with deep Yellow fur edging around the top of her right leg, two deep Orange gloves what had holes in between her fingers, she also had some bright yellow stockings and a bright yellow choker with deep Yellow fur edging around her neck but this time it had her power pendant attached to it.)**_

Mews: For the world's future...

Mew Ichigo: We'll be of service~Nya!

They all jump to the ground safely.

Mew Ichigo: For using the spirit of a pure boy who loves nature! I won't forgive you!

Dren: Tell me something i don't know...

_**Mew Mint: I'll go first!**_ _**Mint...Arrow! (a blue arrow appears in the air, she grabbed it and does a little ballet move and stretches the arrow) Ribbon Mint Echo! (missed)**_

_**Mew Lettuce: Lettuce Tanets! **__**(her white strings wrap around her, revealing some green castanets, she clapped them together, raising them above her head) Ribbon... Lettuce Rush! (Dived into the water)**_

_**Mew Pudding: **_**Pudding ring! (A cute golden ring with a heart incrusted on it was in the air, Mew pudding jumped up and grabbed it, doing some of her gymnastics, then the grown inside from the golden ring came out now revealing another ring.) Ribbon... Pudding ring INFERNO! (she did a cartwheel and a golden trench formed, but the parasite ducked behind a rock)**

Mew Ichigo: it's fast and using the geographical features to its advantage.

Mew Mint: It's just running away.

Kikki: Achoo! (wipes nose)

Bridget: But there's no more place to hide. (the parasite charges for them)

Mew Ichigo: It's coming! (It slaps them with it's over grown butt ;P)

Mew Ichigo: Damn you...! **Strawberry Bell! (the ribbon at the end of her tail flashed and a beautiful love heart shaped weapon hovered on her hand, she then grabbed it)**

**Parasite: (Farts letting out a yellow gas)**

Mew Ichigo: It smells!

Mew Mint: How revolting!

Bridget: What's this strong smell?

Zoey: What kind of animal is this? (falls) i'm starting to lose the will to fight...

Corina: Yeah!

Bridget: i can't breath!

The parasite holds up its claw, ready for the kill.

Mew Ichigo: No...we're going to lose...

Elliot: Not if i can help it! (fly's in on a plane, shooting the parasite)

Wesley: Whoa! Watch it Elliot!

Mew Ichigo: E-Elliot!

they crash the plane and Wesley goes god knows where Elliot falls beside zoey, he moved his hand to go into hers, she just smiled, forgetting that the gas was killing her.

Mew Ichigo: These are the kind of crazy tactics i love you for...

Elliot: I missed you zoey...

Mew Ichigo: (eyes sparkle) i missed you too...

Mew Mint: I'm sorry to ruin your little moment but we are kind of doing something here!

Mew lettuce: Where's Mew Pudding?

Mew Pudding: (kicks parasite) Pudding...Take this...!

Mew Ichigo: Pudding! Why?

Mew Pudding: Huh? (sneezes) What are you guys doing? Why are you all sleeping there?

Mew Mint: Her nose is running!

Mew Lettuce: So pudding-san has a cold and can't smell anything!

Mew Pudding: _**Puddingring**_! **(A cute golden ring with a heart incrusted on it was in the air, Mew pudding jumped up and grabbed it, doing some of her gymnastics, then the grown inside from the golden ring came out now revealing another ring.) Ribbon... Pudding ring INFERNO! (she did a cartwheel and a golden trench formed, a ring appeared over the parasites head, turning it into jelly)**

Mew Lettuce: She Did it!

Mews and Elliot: Now, Mew Ichigo!

Mew Ichigo: Yeah! **Strawberry bell! (the ribbon at the end of her tail flashed and a beautiful love heart shaped weapon hovered on her hand, she then grabbed it) Ribbon...Strawberry CHECK! (it disappears, the infuser flying up, but shiromiya caught it)**

Shiromiya: Retrieved ^-^

*after zoey transforms back she grabs the spirit and runs over to ellioto*

Zoey: Ellioto? Ellioto? (she smiles, and walks away)

Ellioto woke up.

Ellioto: huh? Where am i...? (then his best friend was there) Could you be...Kawataro? It's you, isn't it? (the otter licks his face) Kawataro, where were you? I was worried!

Kikki: It's a heart moving reunion. (sneezes)

Dren: Huh...What a boring ending... (transports back) *omg, I'm starting to like dren now, he's really fun to mess with :P*

*later that night*

Ellioto: I wanted all of you to see kawataro, Come visit again? (looks towards Elliot and whispers to elliot) Hey Step brother. You take good care of that girl of yours.

Elliot: I will and that's a promise.

Zoey: you must be glad ellioto.

Ellioto: Yeah. As long as the otters live there... I will make them stop the construction! The villagers will also oppose the construction because of what happened.

Kikki: Now kikki's friends will be able to live in peace too. (two monkeys hold her hands)

(at night, everyone was holding a little paper light, like the ones they have in hsm, Elliot and zoey where holding hands)

Elliot: Well zoey, We done it again...

Zoey: All thanks to you, we would probably be in destruction if you didn't make the mew project.

Elliot: I only did it to save Beautiful and talented people like you zoey...

They got closer their lips joined together, they let their paper lights go and let them fly away.

_This was yet, just the beginning..._

**End song**

_**Let's eat some strawberries...**_

_**(with parfait, cakes, and rice cakes)**_

_**Or a bunch of other fruits...**_

_**(Kiwis, sweeties, and peaches)**_

_**(i really like fruit!)**_

_**Or cold ice cream**_

_**(put it in the freezer to harden)**_

_**(top it with sauce later)**_

_**I like all of these...**_

_**(i'm a little irresolute)**_

_**(but that's OK, because i'm cute !)**_

_**Just being very sweet...**_

_**Would leave something...**_

_**...to be desired~**_

_**(put on your favourite topping)**_

_**(if you don't have it, then go shopping)**_

_**It's a la mode?**_

_**(oh, thanks!) (^_^;)**_

_**I want something really crunchy**_

_**Something sweet and sour would be good too!**_

_**I'm always hungry for dessert**_

_**Let's eat as much as we want!**_

_**Excitement building...**_

_**(sometimes)**_

_**Heart Thumping!**_

_**I want to try everything!**_

_**I want something really crunchy**_

_**Something sweet and sour would be good too!**_

_**I'm always hungry for dessert**_

_**Let's eat as much as we want!**_

_**Excitement building...**_

_**(sometimes)**_

_**Heart Thumping!**_

_**I want to experience many kinds of love ! ^o^**_

_**End of chapter 8.**_

_**Berry: BED! (Goes into deep sleep quickly)**_

_**Ichigo: she got tired, it was her last day of term :P**_

_**Ryou: O_o**_

_**Everyone: If there is any further delays we are sorry for Berry's complete laziness**_

_**Berry: Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!**_

_**Everyone: O_o**_


	9. Update

Sorry about not updating in A VERY LONG WHILE. My old laptop has too much junk and viruses and it's very slow, I recently got a new laptop, only to have it go BOOM BOOM after five days. Not amused.

I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Please review this update for any complaints or questions or if you want me to update a certain story quicker!

Sakuraaa


End file.
